A Knight to Remember
by SuperMastour
Summary: A man who needs no summary, a knight who needs no introduction, Fernando begins a quest to save himself from a curse he, unfortunately, cannot destroy himself. Join Fernando, Fernando, and Ferna- I mean his allies, as the knight learns the meaning of chivalric honor and true love (with someone other than himself). IT'S DONE.
1. Chapter 1

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Let me tell you a tale of glory, of honor, of sexiness...  
Let me tell you the story of the greatest man to ever walk the Earth!  
This is a story of the one, the only, the sexy.  
The Story of Fernando._

 _And a little woman who is cute but regardless it is a story_

 _of Fernando!_

 **0000000**

A gallant knight rode up to a small hamlet, his shining armor radiating in the glowing sun that nearly settled in its wake.

"Please please... no fanfare." the knight chuckled as he placed a rose in his mouth, "Fernando is here, hold your applause." he waved.

However, there was no applause.  
There was no fanfare.

And most catastrophically,  
There was no ladies.

Fernando kept on waving to nobody, "Please please, I am just a man." he laughed and then opened his eyes, then saw the eerie emptiness surrounding him.

His horse neighed softly as the wind blew a windchime.

"Huh?" Fernando looked around as he saw the deserted state of the hamlet, "Where are Fernando's adoring fans?" he asked as he saw that each house had their lights turned off, which was going to leave him in outer darkness when the sun finally set.

"Anyone?"

His echo resonated through the street.

"Now this is just not nice." Fernando pouted as he rode up to a tavern, "Is this how this town welcomes a hero?" he spoke and then dismounted his steed.

The wind blew softly as the knight picked up his lance and shield.

Fernando opened the door to the tavern, only to be met with eerie silence, "Hola?" he asked around, "Is there anyone here? Fernando has graced this bar with his presence!" he started to become irritated.

Suddenly, a man popped out from behind the bar, clenching a pitchfork tightly.

"You fool! Get in here!" he yelled and ran to him.

"Huh- Hey! Watch the armor!" Fernando was grabbed by the bartender and then pushed further inside, "I just polished it!"

"Do you want to die!?" the bartender said as he led Fernando to behind the bar, where everyone else was cowering in fear.

"Huh?" Fernando asked as he saw the villagers crouching, "What is happening here!?" he released himself from the man's grasp, "Is there some fiend I need to put at bay? Fernando is here! Do not worry, citizens!" he yelled and ran to the door.

"NO!" everyone shot up and pounced on the knight, dragging him down.

"What is this?" Fernando yelled, then looked outside as it became dark, "Let me go!"

"NO!" the villagers yelled.

The clock rung loudly.

"Worry not!" Fernando groaned as he started to drag the villagers, "I... Will... Rescue you!" he growled and then saw as it became night outside.

His horse started to neigh and become restless, then started to tug on the pole with all his might.  
Suddenly, a mass of shadow swooped by and covered the beast entirely.

Fernando gasped in shock.

The mass stayed on for a few brief moments, and when it was gone, it left a bare equine skeleton.

The knights jaw dropped.

"Servando!" the knight yelled in horror and used this might to break free and reach the door, "NO!" he kicked it open and then stepped into the night street.

"You're a dead man!" the bartender screamed and shut the doors behind him.

The night became silent and ghastly, the wind blowing on the new skeleton nearby.

"Servando..." Fernando mumbled as he ran to the bones, "No... you did no-" he paused when the wind picked up, then saw the black mass form at the intersection around ten meters away.  
"You monster!" the knight yelled as he put up his shield, "I will defeat you, vile demon!"

The black mass spread out the entire width of the road and started to move en masse towards the knight.

"I am Fernando! Son of Hernando! And I am the Knight of Solar Spire!" Fernando proclaimed as the mass rose up like a tidal wave.

The closer the mass got, the more details Fernando could make of it, and this was when he realized that this black mass was a huge plague of insects.

"Foul bugs!" Fernando yelled and then turned behind him when he heard buzzing, revealing another army of bugs ready to engulf him, "You may have brought an army, but Fernando brought a Fernando!" he laughed and then closed his helmet.

The two masses closed in on the knight.

Until the fuzed.

Fernando felt the bugs try to creep into his armor, then felt their bites on his skin.  
"Silly bugs! I will not be your lunch!" he laughed and then started to glow like the sun, "I will not be eaten, not yet, amigos!" he laughed as the sunlike aura started to push the bugs away.

The man then lifted his lance and started to burn the bugs alive.

The entire road was consumed in flames, and it was a few seconds until the fireball ceased to exist, revealing Fernando a lot of charred insects around him.

"You should have thought twice.. but you were a hive mind." Fernando chuckled as he saw the lights of the whole street light up.

Now was the time for fanfare, now was the time for cheers.

Fernando grinned as he saw the villagers celebrate his victory, "Worry not, citizens. Fernando is here." he said as his armor radiated in moonlight.

"Thank you so much, Fernando!" a villager ran up to him, "You saved our town from the Devourer of the Night!" he clapped and gave him a bag of gold.

"Please, please... keep your money." Fernando shook his head, "Now... Where did those bugs come from?" he asked, "I must avenge the memory of Servando." he clenched his fist as he saw the bones of his loyal steed.

An old man crept through the crowds and stood before the Knight, "They came from over yonder..." he muttered and pointed to a massive peak in the east, "I remember when I was a wee lad, a dark sorcerer inhabits that peak."

The mountain lit up with lightning strikes.

Fernando turned his gaze into it.

"The Sorcerer demands tribute every year." another villager spoke, "We forgot to give it to him... and so he cursed us with those bugs..." she cried, "They took all my pigs."

"Thanks to you, you killed them!" a man yelled, "If you could kill them, maybe you can take out the sorcerer!"

Fernando grinned, "Worry not, villagers... Fernando is here..." he chuckled and raised his lance towards the dark mountain, "I will defeat the sorcerer!"

The crowds cheered as their hero marched onward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Fernando groaned as he clung to a large boulder.  
"Perhaps I should have worn lighter clothing..." he groaned and heaved himself upwards, finally landing at the summit of the peak.

Perhaps this was not what he wanted.

"Oh..." Fernando mumbled as he saw the charred armors of previous contestors, and the skeletons of both horses and humans alike.

The peak was donned by a fortress, which was then struck by several lightning bolts.

"I will stop you villain, both for Servando and the village." Fernando clenched his lance and then walked towards the gates with his shield in front of him, "Come out and face me!" he yelled.

A lightning bolt shot out of the fortress.

"HRAH!" Fernando raised his shield and blocked it, "You are hiding like a coward! Come and face Fernando, you demon!" he clanged his lance and shield.

The balcony on the fortress opened up with a sinister screech, joined by a dense green fog that clouded a dark figure.

"Show your face... I know it will not be as good as mine but don't worry, I'll mess it up regardless." Fernando chuckled and saw the fog blow off.

The sorcerer was a hermit, a hunchbacked old elf with a closed eye and a large green staff, "You dare face me?!" he yelled and caused lightning to strike the fortress.

"I have come to rescue the village you have tormented!" Fernando responded, "And avenge my horse, Servando!" he added.

The hermit was taken back,  
"Wait.. You are not here for the damsel I took?" he asked, quite confused.

Fernando's eyes opened, "What did you say?" his face gained a huge grin.

"Yes, I stole one that was traveling around here, she was the hype, didn't you know?" The Sorcerer leaned on his staff, "All those guys around you died for her."

"Well... now that's a factor I did not put into account." Fernando chuckled as he gained a glowing aura, "Then I will save her!" he yelled and jumped up with a magic leap, landing on the balcony, "WHERE IS SHE, YOU FIEND!?" he pointed his lance.

"Ah ha!" The Sorcerer laughed, "You activated my trap card!" he extended his staff, and the balcony floors cast out vines that seized the knight in place.

"Hmph..." Fernando groaned as he tried to free himself.

"You are dead!" the Sorcerer charge lightning at the tip of his staff, "For lust, you die!"

"NO!" Fernando yelled and broke free, "I will rescue that damsel!" he snapped the living vines and then blocked the bolt with his shield, "And no one will stop Fernando!" he blasted the Sorcerer with fire.

The sorcerer blocked the fire with magic, then turned to see Fernando was glowing with the rising sun, "What's this!?"

"Behold my glory!" Fernando charged and pummeled the old man, "Fernando has come to life!" he laughed and then threw the old man at a wall, "You have been vanquished!" he placed his lance on the hermit's neck.

The sorcerer groaned and then saw the knight break his staff.

"Now where is the beautiful damsel?" Fernando asked as he pulled out a rose from a knapsack, "I wish to see my prize." he chuckled.

"I... will die before... I tell-"

Fernando's rose curved to the left, "Ah..." the man chuckled as he walked to the direction it was leaning, "Hello? M'lady!?" he called out.

"He... Help..." a weak groan sounded through the stone halls, "Help me..."

"Ah!" Fernando sprung to action and ran to the source of the voice, "I am coming, my beautiful damsel!" he yelled and stopped in front of a large hall.

There, from the ceiling, dangled a large bird cage that pulsed in magical power.

"My lady! Are you up there!?" Fernando called out, then saw a woman appear, "Ha!" he gasped and looked at the cage, "I will free you!" he grabbed his lance like a spear and then chunked it.

The lance struck the supporting chain and snapped it, causing the cage to fall to the ground in a great crash.

"Ah!" the woman inside screamed and held her ears, then turned to her savior, "You..."

Fernando, for the most part, loved what he saw.

A small woman, dark hair, gray eyes, and a petite build that was perfect for what was a belly dancer outfit.

"My lady." Fernando ran to the cage, "Are you alright."

"Ha.. Ha..." the woman panted and then saw her knight in shining armor, "Thank you." she smiled.

Fernando grinned and then opened the cage by sheer might, "Let us see." he stepped inside and handed her his rose, "You look beautiful." he grinned and then looked at her.

"Ho, you're so cute." the woman grabbed the rose, revealing her pointy elf ears.

"An elf?" Fernando spoke, "Why, I never was popular with elves before..." he muttered to himself, "I mean, are you ok, my beauty?" he asked and held her chin, "What is your name?"

"Ying." the elf responded and then stood up weakly, "I was trying to respond to a cry for help that a little village across the mountain gave." she dusted herself off, "But I was captured.."

"Ah, the village?" Fernando said, "Yes, I rescued them... they had bugs. Bad bugs." he chuckled, "I burned them, it was all me." he grinned, "Very great, don't you think?"

Ying grinned and then giggled, "Well, I should thank you..." she got on her tip toes and leaned on him.

Fernando leaned towards her, only to be left hanging when the elf stopped halfway, "Huh?"

"Can you help me find my mirror?" Ying asked, "The sorcerer stole it from me... If you do, I'll go all the way... cutey." she giggled.

Fernando sprung into action and turned to the corridor, only to see the sorcerer limp inside, "Ah ha!" he pointed to the mirror in the man's hand.

"It should be I saying Ah ha!" the sorcerer caused the mirror to hover in his hand, "I may have lost my hand, but this mirror will give me even more power than that stick ever gave me!" he laughed and charged up his magic.

Fernando saw Ying gasp and frreeze in place.

"Do NOT worry, my damsel! Fernando is here!" he chuckled, but then saw that Ying did not move, "Ying? My beauty?" he asked in concern as he reached for her.

"You like to shine so much!?" the sorcerer yelled, "Well I'll curse you for that!" he cackled and launched a horrific bolt of lightning that knocked him back.

"Ying- AH!" Fernando yelled when he turned and saw the wicked beam, "DWAHH!" he was knocked back into the cage.

"Fernando!" Ying appeared behind the exhausted sorcerer, "Illusory Mirror, come to my hand!" she raised her arm.

The mirror shone in life and was removed from the sorcerer's grasp, then flew into the orbit of Ying.  
"What!?" the sorcerer gasped as he lost a great power source, "You-"

"I shall cast you down!" Ying said as she used to the mirror to launch a light beam that disintegrated the sorcerer.

"I have cursed... your... lover..." the sorcerer groaned as he burst into ashes, "AHHHH!" he became a cloud of nothing.

Ying nodded, then heard Fernando groan, "Ha!" she gasped and switched places with the gasping Yin that was next to knight in order to get closer. "Fernando!" she cried out when she saw the knight sprawled on the ground, "Please.. don't." she saw the huge charred blast mark across the man's armor.

The elf grabbed the man's chin and kissed him.

Fernando immediately came back, then grabbed Ying's head and brought her closer.

"Mmm!" Ying pulled out in shock, "Fernando! You're ok..." she blushed when she saw the man sit up, "Hmm?" she saw something was... off.

Fernando appeared, weaker.

"Thank you, my beauty." Fernando grinned and then reached for his lance, "Huh?" he asked when he saw his arm was smaller, "What's this?" he asked when he felt his armor was loose.

Ying saw the man stand up, his armor settling inches lower than the man's height.  
"Ooh... you see... I don't date men under 6 feet.." she commented.

Fernando groaned as he felt weaker.

"What is going on?" he mumbled as he picked up a rose, "Please, my lady."

"Relax, I was joking." Ying giggled and grabbed the rose again, "Plus, I was going to ask you out regardless." she leaned on his armor, "You are my type all across the board-"

"Well, if you say so..." Fernando rubbed the back of his head, unintentionally causing his helmet to slump over his face, "Oye!" he growled.

"But first, something is up..." Ying inspected the magical aura around Fernando with her mirror, "Oh..." she mumbled, "This is not good..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fernando asked as he saw the woman inspected the area around him, "What is wrong with Fernando? Nothing can be wrong with me!" he showed his perfectly white teeth.

"Apparently there is, wonderbutt." Ying looked at Fernando's hindquarters, "You're teeming with decaying magic..."

"What?"

"It seems the sorcerer must have put a curse on you... maybe that's why you're weak..." Ying hypothesized, "Let me see if I can remove it." she made her mirror hover in front of her.

A beam of light shot out and struck the negative magic around the night, but was instantly repulsed.

"Oh!" the woman gasped when she was knocked back, "Oh no!"

"What!?" Fernando called out, "What is going on!?"

"The sorcerer must have... put a destiny bond with the curse!" Ying responded, "Oh no, this is not good!" she held her temples.

"A what?" Fernando asked as he helped the downed elf up, "Tell me!"

"A destiny bond is an extremely powerful magic lock that could only be triggered as a last chance." Ying responded, "It means... the sorcerer sacrificed his life to curse you forever."

"NO!" Fernando yelled, "I WILL BE UGLY FOREVER!"

"Relax, Fernando!" Ying grabbed his arm, "You're still a hunk." she looked at his face, which was still the same.

"Oh... really?" Fernando's emotion changed rapidly, "Well... I guess this curse is not that bad." he chuckled to himself.

"I'm afraid it is." Ying mumbled, "Whatever this curse is, it seems to be inhibiting your power..." she informed, "Alas I cannot break this curse, I am not strong enough." she sighed, "But maybe the Great Ent Wizard can." she snapped her fingers.

Fernando looked at her as if she had a mirror hovering around her.

"Perhaps I can take you to him, he is definitely strong enough to remove the curse." Ying spoke, "He lives in the Lost Woods of Coriander, down south of here." she informed, "Yes, then you can get healed up, then we can get married, settle down, and have cute children."

Fernando smiled.  
"Well, if it suits my lady. Vamos!" he walked to his lance and raised it up, "To the Lost Woods of Correcaminos!" he ran to the door.

Ying stood alone inside the dark hall.

Fernando ran back in, "Sorry, my lady!" he said sheepishly and extended his arm, "Care to join me on my quest?" he asked with pride.

"Who else is going to lead you." Ying smirked and hovered up to his large shoulder, "Let's go- WAH!" she screamed when she and Fernando fell.

"Ah! So Heavy!" Fernando groaned, "I lack the strength to carry you!" he stood up and dusted off his armor.

"I should have known..." Ying rubbed the back of her head, "Well, I guess I can walk next to you." she smiled and placed her arm inside his.

"Now this way I can protect you!" Fernando chuckled as he raised his shield in front of them, "Let's go, my beauty! And together we can rescue the gods' gift to women...

Fernando!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, please enjoy this Overwatc- Oh wait...  
Paladins fic.  
Paladins belongs to Hi-Rez, not me.**

 **ENJOY AND PELASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Ying panted as the two scaled down the large mountain, "Hey... Fernando, wait up." she called out to the knight, who seemed livelier than ever.

"I am sorry, my beauty." Fernando heard her cry and instinctively turned to her aid, "Please, let me carry you." he patted his armored shoulder, "It will not bother me to carry such a beautiful elf woman." he grinned.

Ying caught up to him, "You're such a flirt." she giggled, "Hey..." she stopped, "Last time you couldn't pick me up..." she informed when she remembered their collapse in the fortress.

"Not anymore, I'm actually feeling much better now!" Fernando responded, "Plus, I will do anything to help you." he pulled out another rose from his knapsack.

Ying hovered up to his large shoulder and sat there, wincing at the thought that she was going to fall again.

But that never came.

"You know, it's not polite to stare... but it's natural." Fernando chuckled as he continued down, "I find you quite attractive as well, Ying. Top grade Elf material you are." he reached in his knapsack, "Another rose for the beauty."

"How many do you have?" Ying asked as she received it, "And why do you have so many?" she asked with great suspicion.

"Uh.." Fernando sensed something was wrong, "Uh- All for you!" he lied and then looked up at her, "In fact, when I get fixed, I swear to you I will have a whole orchard of roses in your honor!" he clenched his fist.

Ying smiled at the thought.  
A nice villa.  
Fernando had already told her he hailed from Sun Spire so they could get one next to the coast that land was so famous for.

She could already picture their children playing in the beach, it was so beautiful to her.

"My I ask my beauty what her thoughts are?" Fernando asked, seeing Ying was unusually silent.

"Just our future together, Fernando." Ying put her arm around his neck, "Do you think our kids will have my eyes or yours."

"My lady, that is too far in the future for me to decide." Fernando mumbled uneasily, but played along regardless, "Fernando only lives for the day." he felt the rising sun touch his strong cheeks.

Ying nodded.

00000000

Fernando stopped and set Ying down, "Time for lunch, don't you think?" he saw a nice grassy plot of land near a small forest, "I brought something for the two of us." he reached in his knapsack and pulled out two sandwiches.

Ying smiled as she received one, "Thank you, Fernando." she jumped up and pecked his cheek, "Say... you've gotten taller." she oberved the man's new height.

"I've always been this tall." Fernando said proudly as he looked up, "Fernando will be the guardian of the realm, and with that I need to be tall." he saw Ying sit down on the grass. "Tell me, Ying... what can I know more about you- besides your beauty?" he chuckled.

Ying smiled, "I wish to have someone at my side." she responded, "I've been studying at the Magic Academy all my life and I really just want to be... me." she looked at her mirror.

"Well, Fernando is here to help." Fernando gave a thumbs up and then heard a ruffling in the bushes.

Ying murmured, "Illusory Mirror, give me sight!" she placed her mirror in front of her and saw the sillhoute of a bear, "Fernand-"

"RAHHHH!" the bear jumped out and charged at the Knight.

"Watch out, Ying!" Fernando raised his shield and pummeled the bear with it, "I will not let it hurt you!" he punched it in the muzzle, "HRAHHH!" he picked the beast up with awesome power and threw it at a tree, knocking it out.

"Ah..." Ying gasped in awe and then used her mirror to scan Fernando, "Fernando... all your... decadent curse..." she stammered, "It's all gone!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Huh?" Fernando turned to face her, his towering figure accepting her petite hug, "What is this?"

"You're free from your curse!" Ying told him, "You're clean!" she cried and then hugged him tighter, "Oh now we can get married, settle down, and have kids!"

Fernando grinned, but then turned to see the bear retry its efforts to maul them, "OYE!" he yelled and uppercutted the beast.

"RAAAAAAAAA..." the bear roared as it sailed sky high, its voice muting as it disappeared from sight.

Ying stepped back to see a powerful Fernando guarding her with his shield, "Wow..." she blushed and saw Fernando turn back to her.

"I will let no one hurt you, my beauty." the knight grinned as he sat down with her.

00000000

The Knight and the Mage walked down the country road, the gallant man supporting the petite elf on his large shoulder.

"How much longer until the next village, Ying?" Fernando asked as the sun was past noon by this time, "Tell me, I'm getting tired." he panted.

"Very well." Ying responded, "Illusory Mirror, give me sight beyond sight!" she called her enchantment, which caused the mirror to float in front of her and start to glow.

The mirror's image showed speeding down the road until it stopped at a small hamlet, then gave the time estimate on arrival.

"Around, 3 hours." Ying answered, then felt the man breathe heavily, "Hmmm..." she mumbled, but shrugged it off.

"Well... I hope I make it that long." Fernando said to himself, "I will make it that far, my beauty!" he told his elven partner, "Just watch me!" he started to jog.

00000000

"Shhh... Shh..." a mob of bandits hid behind the bushes, having a steady eye on the road as it became dark, "Soon we'll have a good catch." one of them said as they shuffled silently.

Fernando was panting heavily and Ying was consoling him as they walked.

"I... am not feeling too well..." Fernando grumbled as he saw the sun set before them, "I am very... tired." he murmured as he stood in place, "Do I have any water left?"

Ying looked at his supplies, "Yes." she grabbed a waterskin that was tied to the back of his armor, "Here." she started to help Fernando drink it.  
"So cute... you're like a baby..." she giggled, noting how desperately but weakly Fernando sucked on the waterskin.

Fernando stopped and then turned, "That is better..." he said and walked, "Come on, I do not wish for my beauty to be stuck out in the night." he grinned with what little energy he had and then raised his shield.

Ying walked next to him and held his hand, "I'll be safe with you around." she rubbed her head on his arm.  
His... surprisingly smaller arm.

Fernando chuckled and then stopped when he heard the rustling in the woods, "Another bear I see." he laughed and raised his shield again, "You'll see, you big furry fiend!" he yelled to the woods, only to receive an arrow to his chest.

"Ow..." he groaned and collapsed.

"Fernando!" Ying screamed in horror and turned to the part of the woods where the arrow sprung out, then used her mirror to see the band of bandits hiding in the dark.

"Well well..." the bandit leader came out holding a spikey club, "Look at this... We got us a pretty one." he smirked, "Looks and jewelry... you're a keeper."

"Go away... you... devils..." Fernando stood up slowly, panting heavily, "I will not let you hurt a damsel. Fernando will stop you.." he groaned and raised his shield.

"Hahahahaha!" the bandit leader laughed, "Kill him..."

Fernando rose to the challenge, only to be hit by another arrow before he could even raise his lance.

"Fernando! Hrrrr!" Ying growled and blasted two bandits with her magic, "You'll pay for this!" she spun her mirror around and struck three more.

"What! You!" The bandit leader yelled and raised his club to strike her, only to be stopped by Fernando, who still had some fight left in him.

"Fernando will not let you lay a hand on her!" the knight said, but was punched by a bandit and sent crashing down, "AGH!"

"You punk!" the bandit that struck Fernando kept pummeling him, "Take this!"

"Don't you know that girls like you shouldn't be out here at night?" the bandit leader turned to face Ying, who stood frozen in horror, "Look... the moon's already out, and I'm hungry for gold..." he raised his club and struck her.

The Ying he hit, however, just spazzed a bit.  
"Huh?"

"HYAH!" Ying appeared from behind and struck him, "Get off!" she struck the bandit that was striking Fernando.

"Not the face..." Fernando groaned, then felt the punches stop, "Huh?" he opened his eyes to see Ying.

"Look at you..." Ying said in pity as she raised him up with magic, "Oh Fernando... you're hurt..." she frowned and saw Fernando was struggling to even lift his lance and shield.

"Fernando cannot be hurt." Fernando spoke as he tried to stand straight, "I am unvanquishable." he tried to lift his head, but could not even muster up the strength.

"Stop." Ying murmured as she held his chin, then noting how the knight had shrunk, "Wait..." she pulled out her mirror and scanned him again.

The knight was teeming with the decadent curse once more.

"It's back..." the elf cried and led the knight onward.

"Do not... cry..." Fernando spoke as he looked at the elf's sullen face, "You are beautiful when you are happy." he grinned.

"Oh Fernando." Ying chuckled, "Even in your weakness, you are still such a flirt." she smiled.

"Oye, I am not weak." Fernando said, quite bothered by the comment, "But a flirt, that's for you to decide." he laughed and then reached for another rose.

Ying was touched and grabbed it, "I want to spend the rest of my elf life with you." she said and held his hand, "But elves live longer than humans..."

"Hey, Fernando never dies." Fernando chuckled, "My honor and glory will transcend forever!" he raised his finger.

Ying grinned.  
Fernando grinned back.

And the rose burst into life as it was twirled.

* * *

 **For reviewer Hussein64:  
There's a reason why Ying is like that which I will explain in the further chapters and a bit here I think. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The knight's miserable groans sounded as he set down on a bed, quickly attended by the elf once he made touchdown. His knees were weak, his arms were heavy, and his body was frail, like one of a person with a sickness.

Ying mumbled as she grabbed his hand, "Fernando."

"I'm fine..." Fernando responded, "I just need a little siesta." he said and placed his head on the pillow, "A good night's sleep, and Fernando will recover like the sun."

Ying nodded and sat on the bed, "If you need anything, just wake me up." she informed and laid down next to him.

Fernando felt uncomfortable seeing the woman sleeping on the same bad as him, but this was undone when he saw her small, curvy figure in the moonlight. The knight, however, thought no lewd things but was nonetheless content with what he saw.

And with the security of having the elf to protect him, it was worth it-

Wait.

"Am I really so weak that I need a woman to protect me?" Fernando mumbled to himself, "What happened to my own strength? Fernando protects others, not the other way around..."

These thoughts were unnerving and would have consumed Fernando if Ying hadn't rolled over to face him.  
Her soft face.  
Her sincere smile.

Fernando found enough comfort to start closing his own eyes.

0000000

Ying was the first one to wake up, then saw that the Knight was better.  
"Fernando?" she asked.

Fernando's eyes shot open, then he sprung into action, "What is it, my damsel!?" he looked around in alert, "What is it!? Fernando must save you!"

"Relax, Fernando." Ying calmed him down with a pat on the back, "I'm not in danger." she laughed and turned to the window.

The dawn was barely breaking.

"Oh..." Fernando mumbled, "Well do not scare me so, fair damsel." he shook his head and looked at his armor, "Well, it is another day for Fernando to spread his glory like the sun." he walked to the rack.

"I've been wondering what is wrong with you, Fernando." Ying mumbled as she looked outside the window, feeling the fresh breeze on her face, "But I can't nip it in the bud. This curse is very strange."

"Do not worry, my beauty." Fernando grinned as he donned his armor once more, "No measly curse can take down Sir Fernando Octavo Hernando Coronado Fulano Mengano Zutano y Perengano!" he exclaimed, "I am the blessed knight of Sun Spire, hailed across the world as a great hero, and nothing will change that!"

Ying giggled, then noticed a commotion outside, "Huh?"

"I continue." Fernando babbled on, "I was raised from infancy as a loyal knight and crusader for good, since muy little." he put his hand down to signal his once diminutive height, "And from that day on Fernando was destined to be great-" he paused when he noticed Ying was too interested in what was happening outside than on Fernando.

A cardinal sin.

"Oye..." the knight grumbled and walked up next to her, "What are you looking at?" he looked down to the town street in front of the inn they were in.

Outside were two men yelling and about to brawl on the road.

"Well this is just not acceptable!" Fernando raised his hand and jumped out of the window,

"Fernan-" Ying saw Fernando fall face first, "Do..."

The knight groaned as he raised himself off the ground, "I'm not as strong as I used to be..." he said near silently, then saw the brawlers laugh their heads off.  
"OYE!" he yelled, sensing he was the subject of ridicule, then quickly scanned his opponents.

It was man with an ammunition belt tied around his chest and a small youth with a bandanna and a quiver.

"So... You laugh at Fernando yet you use the coward's weapon!" Fernando pointed at the man with the ammo belt, "And you, you probably stay away from combat with your bow!" he then turned to the young man on the left.

"Why you..." the man with the ammo belt growled and raised his fist, "Who are you to talk, you tin can!?"

"Oh... Oh no..." Fernando's face snarled and twisted in a fashion that exemplified anger.

Ying descended next to him and saw his demeanor, "Fernando."

"No no no no amigo..." Fernando's complexion became hostility, "Did you just call me a... tin can?" he pointed at the man.

"Are you deaf or something?"

"Oh..." Fernando gnashed his teeth, "You have made Fernando angry!" he blasted a stream of fire from his lance, catching the man off guard.

"Cah!" the man rolled to dodge, then ran to his horse and grabbed an assault rifle, "You damn-" he started to fire.

Fernando stopped blasting flames and raised his shield, blocking the incoming bullets, "Come out and face me, you coward!" he yelled, seeing the man was hiding behind a barrel.

"Damn!" the man reloaded, but was stopped when his rifle was blown away be an arrow, "What the hell!?" he turned to see the man he was brawling with holding a bow.

"Surprise..." the young man chuckled, then turned to Fernando, "I am Sha Lin, the great marksman of the East!" he shot an arrow that almost curved behind the Knight's shield.

"I'll kill you, you punk!" the man reached in his satchel and pulled out a pistol, then aimed at Sha Lin.

"Watch out!" Fernando yelled and charged forward, then blocked the bullets with his shield, saving the distracted archer.

"Huh?" Sha Lin turned to see Fernando protecting him.

"Watch yourself!" Fernando yelled, wincing when he felt the bullets strike, "Agh!" he fell back in pain.

"Thanks!" Sha Lin appeared from behind the knight's defenses and blasted a bolt that struck the assailant dead on, "Ha!" he cheered and turned to Fernando, "He- AH!" he was suddenly seized by a circle of light that trapped him.

"Who are you?" Ying appeared and hovered towards the knight, "Why did you try to strike Fernando?"

"If... you let me go..." Sha Lin grumbled as he tried to fight the ring, "Maybe we can... talk this out..." he spoke.

Fernando rose up from the ground, "Ah, you." he said and looked at Sha Lin, "Are you alright?" he asked the man.

"Kind of in a bind at the moment." Sha Lin responded.

"You may have laughed at me, but Fernando knows saving lives is important." Fernando spoke proudly, "Plus, that man was both our enemy." he informed.  
"Oh! I am Fernando!" he proclaimed, "Knight of Sun Spire, Holy Crusader for the Goddess Amaterasu."

"Oh, well..." Sha Lin mumbled, "I am Sha Lin, I hail from the east... I'm a marks-"

"Not only have I traveled the world, I have traveled the world twice, no thrice." Fernando interrupted the young man, "My deeds and exploits are the stuff of legends, have you not heard of Fernando's great adventures?"

"Uh... No." Sha Lin answered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Fernando chuckled and patted the Sha Lin's back, "The greatest story ever told all started with the birth... of Fernando." he made his hand move across the sky.

"Er hem!" Ying cleared his throat, catching both of the men's attentions, "Fernando, I think we should let him speak."

Fernando frowned.

"But my tale-"

"You can tell it to him later." Ying sighed, "So, you're Sha Lin?" she asked, "What was all that about?" she pointed to the body of the man, who was being inspected by the constable.

"He thought I took his drink in the bar." Sha Lin answered, "But can you please let me go?" he groaned.

"Oh, right." Ying removed the binding spell, "Go on."

"So I told him to stick it." Sha Lin shrugged his shoulders, "Then he pushed me outside, Fernando here dropped in from the sky, and then I struck him down. And you?" he asked her.

"I'm Ying." Ying answered, "I'm Fernando's bride-to-be."

"With him? HA!" Sha Lin laughed coldly, "Oh dear, you can do sooo much better!" he chuckled as he looked at Fernando.

Fernando grunted, "Do not think just because Fernando save your life that we are on good terms." he shook his head.

"Well, Fernando is actually the sweetest, kindest, and cutest man once you get to know him." Ying responded to Sha Lin's sass, "He even rescued me from a dark sorcerer."

"So a fairy tale romance?" Sha Lin scoffed, "Well I'm sorry to say that this is the real world, buttercup." he crossed his arms, "But regardless, you have saved my life, I am in debt to you." he bowed to Fernando.

"Huh?" Fernando asked, "Oh... It is fine, my little yellow friend." he chuckled.

Sha Lin snarled at the comment, "You..." he gulped down his anger, "I must repay you for saving my life, anything... even the smallest thing..."

"No n-"

"Actually." Ying spoke up, "We were heading to the Lost Woods of Coriander to see the Great Ent Wizard, perhaps you can help us on the journey?" she asked.

Sha Lin's eyes opened up in shock, "No one has ever entered those woods and come out alive." he mumbled, "And the path to it is littered with gorges and roads that are littered with danger and bandits."

"What are you doing, Ying?" Fernando asked, "I will protect you all the way there, we do not need him!" he crossed his arms.

"Remember last night with the bandits?" Ying asked, triggering Fernando with terrible memories, "I know you have the will to protect me, but can you?"

Fernando was devastated.

Sha Lin saw that expression and sensed ineptitude, "I mean, of course I'll tag along." he grinned and hopped in between them, "It is the life favor, after all. Right, Fernando."

"Yes." Fernando used what little pride he could muster to give out his signature grin, "Of course, amigo." he raised his lance and the three went onwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Sha Lin rolled his eyes as he saw Fernando and Ying sitting next to each other under a tree, the knight handing the illusionist another rose.

"Jeez, get a room already." he growled and turned around to stop looking at them.

Ying held Fernando's hand as she twirled the rose, "you're so sweet, Fernando." she smiled and looked at him, "And it seems you have gotten better."

Fernando took a deep breath as he sat up straighter, his large body taking up most of the tree's circumference.  
"Fernando is not affected by a little curse." he grinned and placed his large arm over Ying's shoulder, "And may I say, you look like you have never been affected by one either." he moved his eyebrows.

Ying blushed, "If you say so."

"Hey!" Sha Lin's voice pierced their conversation, "Are we going to sit here all day?" he crossed his arms.

"Now!" Fernando growled and stood up, his formidable build intimidating the archer.

"When did you-" Sha Lin stepped back, "You looked so weak when we first met..." he stammered and looked at Ying, who hovered to him.

"This is Fernando, Sha Lin." Ying smirked behind her veil.

"A curse is nothing to me." Fernando told the archer, "Fernando is the greatest knight to walk this earth, and I will keep it that way." he informed.

"I can see why you like him." Sha Lin murmured, "At least from a physical standpoint." he looked at Ying.

"What do you mean?" Ying responded.

"I mean... If you could breed with him, it's superior genes to go around." Sha Lin joked, though it was not well received.

"I don't care about Fernando's look." Ying answered, "I care about his heart. And if I can get some of his genes with my offspring, what is it to you?" she mumbled and covered her face.

"Ah, so you do care how he looks like." Sha Lin coyly said, "See, Fernando, this is why you can't trust women. Your sight with them fails you." he informed.

Fernando shrugged his shoulders, "It seems you underestimate Fernando, my friend." he shook his head, "I am the pinnacle of chemistry with the opposite sex." he grinned and picked Ying up.

"Ooh!" Ying yelped, then was cradled in the knight's arms.

Sha Lin shook his head and then tapped his foot, "Welp, my wisdom is not heeded once again." he looked at the knight.

Ying descended and landed on the ground, "Can we go somewhere, Fernando?" she asked and held his hand.

Fernando nodded.

00000000

Ying looked at the knight as the two stood near a creek, trying to keep silent as Fernando refilled his canteens.

"There we go... now to get a good view on the sexiest man alive." Fernando grinned, watching his reflection in the clear water.

The illusionist hovered over to him, and then patted his back.  
"Fernando?"

"Yes?" Fernando turned and saw the woman.

"I want to ask you something." Ying murmured as she twirled her mirror, "Do you... like me?"

"Sure." Fernando spoke, "I like you." he responded and grinned, "Fernando likes all people." he extended his arms.

Ying nodded, "Oh... Well... you do know that I like you. It burns in my heart." she held her chest close, "I wish to be with no one else than you."

Fernando rubbed the back of his head, "Look. Rest assured Fernando likes you." he kissed her cheek.

Ying blushed and covered her face.

00000000

Sha Lin saw as Fernando fell asleep, then looked at Ying as she hovered over to her blanket.  
"Hey." he whispered to the illusionist.

Ying turned to face him.

"What?"

"Did you... attach to him yet?" Sha Lin asked, causing Ying to blush.

"I can't deny it." Ying smiled, "I'm afraid I have."

"Tsk tsk tsk." Sha Lin shook his head, "Elves." he chuckled and sat on a stump, "Why do you all even have that trait? I find it a huge flaw." he commented.

Ying shrugged, "I do not know why, but I do have it." she looked at Fernando, "and it is with Fernando."

"I think you should go back on it." Sha Lin murmured, "Regardless of whether he... what did he do again to receive this?" he bobbed his head.

"He saved me from an evil elf sorcerer." Ying answered, "He risked life and limb for me, and even my illusions." she added, "If he care's so much for a fake me, imagine the real one!" she exclaimed.

Sha Lin just fidgeted a bit.  
"Right. Whatever floats your boat, Buttercup." he scoffed and walked to his sleeping mat, "Sweet dreams, don't let the real life bite." he laid down.

Ying growled, but ignored the man and hovered to her own bed.

 **00000000**

"Are we ready?" Fernando asked as he walked to the road, "The sooner Fernando can get this measly curse off his chest, the better!" he chuckled and kicked a rock.

Sha Lin slumped forward, "Why so early?" he groaned.

"Because the dawn means the start of a new day!" Fernando exclaimed, "I mean, look at the sun!" he pointed to the early rise, "Amaterasu herself is rising up, look at her beauty!" he raised his lance in praise.

"Well, Hou Yi shot down the sun.." Sha Lin grumbled and walked to a small fire, "Is this breakfast?" he looked at the two eggs atop an iron platter. "Ying,is this?" he asked Ying, "Hey, Ying? Ying?" he waved his hand in front of her.

"Your sight fails you!" Ying giggled and appeared by Fernando, then pointed her mirror at the Ying by Sha Lin and made it dissipate.

"Grr..." Sha Lin's stomach growled.  
"No but really, is this breakfast?" the archer asked.

"We were waiting for you to eat with us." Ying informed, "But yes, that is your breakfast... I don't know if it got cold or not." she sighed.

Sha Lin picked up the platter and fork, then started to eat, "It's warm." he said and continued eating.

"Well you better eat fast!" Fernando yelled, "Because I can only keep going on!" he said and started to march down the road.

"Wow, so spontaneous." Sha Lin commented, then saw Ying sigh and hold her cheeks, "Y-Y-You're not going to stop him?" he asked as the knight kept getting farther away.

"Why?" Ying responded, "The sooner we move, the faster I can marry him." she said and started to follow the leader.

"W-W-Wait!" Sha Lin yelled and started to eat his eggs really fast, "Ho-Hold up! Dang it!" he growled and spat some out, then sprinted to catch up with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"How could I not defend her?" Fernando asked himself as the trio walked down the trail, "I am Fernando, I can defend everyone..." he murmured and the looked ahead, thinking about the scene at the town.

Sure a night had passed since that incident, but it still ate at the man's ego.

Sha Lin and Ying were talking and laughing, about what, who knew?

"Hrrr..." Fernando growled and then stormed forward, "Hey, Sha Lin!" he stepped in between them.

"What do yo-" Sha Lin paused when he noticed Fernando became taller and more formidable than when he last saw him, "Fer-Fer-Fer-nando?" he stammered and stepped back.

"If you can excuse me, amigo, I will talk to MY beauty." Fernando said in a booming voice and turned to Ying, who looked at him with confused eyes, "My lady, for you." he pulled another rose.

"Thank you, Fernando." Ying smiled, "I see you are doing better." she too noticed Fernando's increased vitality.

"I told you nothing can stop Fernando." Fernando grinned in pride, "Much less when you are involved." he flirted.

"Oh..." Ying blushed and covered her face.

"Hey, Fernando." Sha Lin interrupted the exchange, "If you keep flirting, we'll never fix the curse you have." he informed.

"That's alrig- Wait what." Fernando turned to the archer, "Who told you about my curse?" he asked in curiosity.

"She did, we were just talking about it." Sha Lin pointed to Ying, "She told me she wishes she could find what its doing to you." he informed.

Fernando nodded, "Well that curse does nothing to Fernando, see?" he raised his arm and curled his bicep, which was so large it pushed up his armor, "I am the most powerful, the most honorable, and the most sexy." he grinned.

Sha Lin chuckled, "Well, I'm just taking your bride's word for it." he said, "Say, when are you two going to get married anyways?"

"Right after the Great Ent Wizard heals Fernando." Ying responded eagerly, "Then he's going to take me to Sun Spire, we're going to buy a beautiful villa, and have a lot of children together." she sighed deeply.

"Right." Sha Lin nodded, not interested enough in the woman's fantasy to continue any longer, "So, we just get the Great Ent Wizard to heal you, that sounds easy." he commented.

"It is easy, especially with Fernando doing all the work for you." Fernando spoke and the three stopped.

"There's a fork on the road." Sha Lin groaned as he walked up and knelt down, looking at a large, spear sized fork that was laid on the road, "Looks old too..." he murmured.

"Wait a minute here." Fernando stopped and looked around, "I know this fork." he said as he inspected it.

"Probably used by giants to eat salad." Sha Lin laughed but was stopped when Fernando raised his hand.

"No jokes!" Fernando stepped back and protected Ying with his shield, "Fernando has traveled enough around the world to know who that spear belongs to!" he looked around, "That's the main weapon of the Kappa People!"

"The Kappa People?" Sha Lin laughed, "We're 50 kilometers inland, there's no way a Kappa would go all this way to fight, much less a whole infantry squad." he scoffed at the idea.

Suddenly, the sound of a something metallic resonated.

"Do not worry, Ying, I will protect you!" Fernando spoke and shielded her.

"You guys are fools to think- UNGH!" Sha Lin groaned when something struck him.

An anchor had wrapped around him.  
The knight and the illusionist looked at the archer in shock.

"Well craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sha Lin screamed as he was suddenly and violently yanked into the woods.

"Sha Lin!" Ying yelled in horror as she saw Sha Lin was gone, "Fernando!"

"I will go save him!" Fernando did not think twice and charged straight into the woods, "I WILL RESCUE YOU!" his voice yelled.

"I better go- AH!" Ying screamed as she was suddenly bound by a chain.

0000

Fernando broke through bush and brush as he searched for any trace of Sha Lin.  
"Where could he have gone?" he asked as he searched for clues, "Where are you?" he called out, then saw something on the ground.

Large, dinosaur-like footprints were imprinted in fresh, wet mud.

"Ah ha..." Fernando walked to inspect them, "Just like I foresaw! It was the Kappa People!" he yelled and continued onward, finally stopping, well, was stopped by something unforeseen.

His heavy armor contributed to the fact that he was starting to sink in a mire.

"Well, that's where they probably are..." Fernando saw a large lake with a long wading river that he only could have guessed led to the sea, "Do not worry, Sha Lin, Fernando is here!" he tried to charge onward, but was held back by the bog.

"Hngh..." he growled, "Enough of this!" he blasted the ground with flames hot enough to bake it solid.

00000000

"Shh..." a large turtle creature grabbed Ying as it tried to untie her from the chain she was imprisoned by, "Keep it down or they will hear you!" he growled.

"Let-Me-Go!" Ying squirmed, then used her mirror to strike the turtle on the head, then used a beam of magic to cut herself free.  
"Who are you!?" she yelled and aimed her weapon.

"Argh!" the turtle growled, "I am here to help you, you little elf!" he rubbed his head, "I'm saving you from the Kappa Hunting Party." he informed, "I saw you all alone and I didn't want to see you get caught!"

"What?" Ying looked at him.

"My people live in the lake nearby." the kappa pointed back from whence they came, "It's the monthly Sacrifice to Kuzenbo, and they capture any unfortunate soul that walks by this trail to use them." he informed, "Of course I don't condone that, and I wouldn't want to see such an innocent creature such as yourself fall to that fate."

Ying looked in disbelief, "So... let me get this straight... You're not going to eat me, instead you rescued me so I wouldn't get eaten by other kappa?"

"Almost right." the kappa spoke, "But they don't eat you in the sacrifice." he informed.

"Then what do they do?" Ying asked.

"They drown you."

"Well that sound's nice..." the illusionist said to herself.

 **0000000**

Sha Lin growled as he tried to free himself from a pole he was tied to, "What? Who?" he regained sight and saw that he was surrounded by Kappa People, who were looking at him.

"Let me go, you wretched beasts!" he yelled and squirmed.

"We cannot let you go." a Kappa person came up, wearing a ceremonial headdress and a wielding a staff, "You are our sacrifice to Kuzenbo, god of the Kappa people." he claimed, and his people cheered.

Sha Lin murmured some curses, then felt the pole he was tied to lower into the lake below him, "Oh..." he groaned, "I never wanted to sleep with the fishes..." he squirmed.

The Kappa people started to chant as their sacrifice was lowered into the lake.

"Not today, amigos!" a booming voice yelled as Fernando stormed in, shocking all the Kappa People, "Release my little yellow friend at once!"

"Stop calling me that!" Sha Lin yelled in anger, "But save me too!" he called out as the pole kept descending.

"I will!" Fernando said, but was then confronted by three Kappa soldiers, who twirled their large forks, "I have faced enough of your people to know your tricks!" he charged and took out one of the soldiers, then turned and blasted the second soldier.

"It burns!" the soldier screamed and jumped into the lake.

"Take this!" the last soldier jabbed his fork, but Fernando merely absorbed the blow with his chest, "Huh?"

"It's not polite to stare, but I understand." Fernando grinned to the frightened Kappa soldier, who stood in fear, "HRAH!" he punched the fork and snapped in half, sending the Kappa soldier flying back into the lake.

The Kappa worshipers ran to the sides to reveal the Kappa priest and another Kappa that was more heavily armored and holding two forks.

"You may have defeated them, but you will never defeat the champion!" the priest said and stepped aside.

"Hra hra hra..." the champion gruffly laughed as he twirled his two forks, and then pointed one of them at Fernando.

"Help!" Sha Lin yelled as his feet were submerged, "Fernando!"

"I am coming!" Fernando charged towards the champion and looked up to the sky, the sun was at high noon, "Goddess Amaterasu, help your strong and sexy crusader!" he grinned and swung his lance upwards.

The Champion blocked it, but the sheer power of it broke his two spoons, cracked his shell on impact, and sent him flying sky high.

The kappa screech was silenced when the champion disappeared in the sky.

"Ha!" Fernando laughed and saw all the Kappas run in fear, "Sha Ling!" he ran to the pole and raised it up with one arm, saving the archer, who was at this time submerged up to his chest.

"Woah!" Sha Ling was hoisted up and then removed from his bonds, landing on the wooden port that was the ceremony area, "Agh." he sat up.

"Are you ok?" Fernando asked as the man stood up.  
"Hey?" he asked the frozen archer, "Woo hoo... Amigo.." he waved his hand.

"Your sight fails you!" the archer chuckled as he appeared to the knight's left, "Hahahaha!" he grinned and then patted his back.

"You shouldn't play tricks like that." Fernando crossed his arms, "Now, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sha Ling shook to remove some of the water logged in his clothes, "Say, where's Ying?" he saw that the elf was noticeably absent.

"My damsel is always by my side-" Fernando reached to his side, only to see she was not there, "Huh? Ying!" he yelled in shock and looked around, "Where-"

"Well, that's not good." Sha Ling murmured.

"I must find her!" Fernando yelled, "She is my lady to be!" he looked around, "help me, my Oriental ally!" he called out.

"Well you did save my life a- Wait what did you just call me!?" Sha Ling growled and clenched his fist.

"I'm going to find her again!" Fernando pointed to whence he came, "I will, I am Fernando!" he raised his lance and was about to run back.

"Wait!" Sha Ling yelled as he scanned the coast, "I see her!" he used his marksman eye to see Ying being carried off by a Kappa, "Look!" he pointed to the two figures.

Fernando squinted and saw what Sha Ling saw, "Ying!" he yelled and ran to the edge of the port, "Amaterasu, bless me!" he looked up to the sun, and a ray descended on him, "I must save my lady-in-waiting."

Sha Ling's jaw dropped when Fernando jumped into the lake, "You're gonna sink!" he ran to the edge only to see Fernando walk on the rays that refracted on the lake's surface water.

"No way..."

"I'm going to save you!" Fernando yelled and charged across the lake, "Ying!"

Sha Ling looked up to the sky, "Hou Yi, can you do that for me?" he asked as he ran down the port and then up the coast.

* * *

 **Yea boi! New character reveal!  
Also, to my reviewer.  
Fernando x Ying is love, Fernando x Ying is lief.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Fernando reached the shore and saw the light bridge behind him dissipate, then saw the Kappa and Ying.  
"You fiend!" he yelled, causing the monster to turn in shock.

"Hrmm?" the kappa turned and saw Fernando charging at him, "Wait!"

"Fernando!"

"I will render your head from your shoulders!" Fernando yelled and was about to raise his lance, only to stop when Ying flew out of the kappa's grasp and stepped in front of him.

"Stop!" Ying extended her arms, covering the Kappa.

"What?" Fernando paused, "Ying! That monster stole you!" he informed.

"I did not..." the Kappa spoke, "She was left alone on the road and I wanted to rescue her from being sacrificed." he informed.

"Huh?"

"My brethren were on the hunt for sacrifices, but I do not agree." the Kappa said, "My name's Makoa." he extended his clawed hand and shook Fernando's.

"What is going on?" Fernando was confused, "Ying-"

"He speaks the truth, Fernando." Ying responded, "And you kind of did leave me there."

The knight frowned, "Well... Fernando is most grateful." he bowed and then looked at the kappa, "Makoa, sorry about your people." he saw the empty pier.

"It's fine, they excommunicated me." Makao grumbled, "Well, I guess I'm alone again." he said and started to walk away.

"Fernando." Ying stood next to the knight, "He should join us. He's a really good person, and a great fighter."

Fernando mumbled.

"Hey, Makoa." Ying called out to the kappa, "Join us, please." she extended her arm.

Makoa turned around and smiled, "Thank you, Ying." he nodded and walked up to Fernando, "You chose a good woman, Knight man." he told Fernando.

"Thank you, Kappa Kreepo." Fernando nodded, then turned to see Sha Ling aim his bow.

"Duck, Fernando!" Sha Ling yelled, "I got him in my sights!" he said and fired his arrow.

Fernando caught the arrow midair before it struck Makoa, then saw Sha Ling yell in shock and run to him.

"What are you doing?" Sha Ling saw as Fernando threw the arrow to the ground, then shook off some blood from his hand.

"Archer, meet our new ally." Fernando pointed to Makoa.

"Howdy." Makoa said and waved at Sha Ling.

"Uh..." Sha Ling looked at Ying for approval, "Hi." he waved back.

"Makoa actually saved me from the other Kappas." Ying informed, "He's a good Kappa." she scratched the monster's ear.

"Hehehehe..." Makoa laughed and moved his leg up and down, "Nice nice nice..." he stuck his tongue out like a dog.

Fernando was getting uncomfortable, "There there." he pulled Ying aside, "We are all sorted out, now Fernando will lead us to glory." he raised his lance and started to walk away.

"Oh..." Makoa sighed.

"Don't worry, Makoa." Ying patted his shell, "I'll give you a snack when we get to the road." she smiled softly.

Makoa grinned and followed behind Fernando.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Sha Lin commented and was the last one to start moving.

00000000

The road welcomed the four adventures, Fernando and Ying side by side, Makoa on Ying's side and Sha Lin on Fernando's.

"Are you ok, Fernando?" Ying asked as Fernando started to breathe heavily.

"I guess the curse is coming back, huh, Ying?" Sha Lin also noted Fernando's changed physique, "He was kicking all sorts of tail back at the lake, now he can keep his breath steady."

"Was it something he ate?" Makoa asked as he slung his anchor on his back, "Perhaps he didn't like my swamp moss."

"No." Ying answered, "The sorcerer that captured me cursed him after he rescued me." she informed, "But he took the curse like a man." she coyly said.

"Ha ha!" Fernando laughed, "I told you, not even a curse can hold back Fernando." he raised up his lance.

The sun was starting to set, and right now it seemed that they were going to have to camp out.

"We should have stayed in the village." Sha Lin grumbled, "I'm going to get my bow soggy if I sleep outside." he groaned.

"It's only for one night, Lin." Ying told him in a caring way, "It will be fine." she then turned to Fernando, "Say, Fernando, how are you feeling?"

"Great, as Fernado always is." Fernando spoke.

Ying pulled out a notebook, "Huh..." she sighed, "Fernando, you can't keep telling me great all the time." she wrote it down, but also wrote down something else.

"What's that, Ying?" Makoa pointed to the book.

"I've been writing down things about the curse Fernando has in order to find if it has a pattern and what it does." Ying responded, "So far, I got nothing. Not even my mirror can scan it."

"Can I see it?" Makoa asked.

"What's a turtle brain like you going to find out?" Sha Lin scoffed, only to be hit by Ying's mirror, "Ow!"

"Sure you can, Makoa." Ying handed him the journal, "Maybe a fresh set of eyes can help me." she said as Makoa inspected it.

"I told you, I am well." Fernando said, then started to pant.

"Well, it seems to me." Makoa spoke up, "There is a pattern here." he pointed at the book page.

"Hmm?" Ying turned to see.

"You noted that Fernando gets well around noon, he punched a bear apparently." Makoa said.

"Yeah, it was around noon that he kicked that champion's tail." Sha Lin added from the sidelines.

"But see here, you wrote down Fernando was weak during dawn and dusk, as we see now." Makoa looked at the present knight.

"Oye, I am not weak!" Fernando growled and shook his fist.

"That's right, and he looked sickly when I met him in the morning." Sha Lin stepped in.

"Oye!"

"So using my vast cranial processing capabilities..." Makoa spoke, "This curse must affect Fernando in alignment with the course of the solar day." he said intelligently.

"Huh?" Fernando looked at the Kappa.

"How could I not see that?!" Ying exclaimed, "OF course, it was slapping me in the face!"

"Who was slapping you in the face?!" Fernando yelled and raised his shield to protect her, "Show me the culprit and I will give him due justice!" he gnashed his teeth.

"Calm down, hothead." Sha Lin grumbled, "It was a figure of speech."

"Yes. Calm down." Ying giggled and Fernando retracted his stance, "Makoa found out that your strength depends on the position of the sun during the day." she informed, "In the dawn you're weak because the sun barely came out, but as it rises you become more powerful because your original strength returns to you."

"What about that thing he could do about punching someone sky high?" Sha Lin asked, "Or is that really his regular strength too?" he gulped.

"I'm guessing, since the sun is at its apex during high noon- which is when those two events occurred." Ying looked at her journal, "Fernando must gain a boost of magical power that could be near limitless- like the power of the sun."

"So my strength relies on the sun?" Fernando asked, then knelt with his lance at his side, "Thank you, blessed Amaterasu, for giving me your blessing." he looked up to the sky, "Your beauty and power keep me forever enchanted, my love."

"A Knight of Amaterasu I see." Makoa said as Fernando stood back up, "That means you hail from Sun Spire?"

"Si." Fernando responded, "I am Sir Fernando Octavo Hernando Coronado Fulano Mengano Zutano y Perengano of Sun Spire." he said proudly and placed his hand on his chest.

"In my younger days, I was a knight of Kuzenbo." Makoa spoke, "Oooh, but that was 300 years ago." he chuckled.

"Wow." Sha Lin said, "You really are ancient."

"Can we... take a break?" Fernando panted as it became night, "Let's rest already."

"It's already night." Ying looked up, "You must be weak... Let's stop there." she pointed to a little creek.

"I am not weak." Fernando grumbled and followed his new allies.

00000000

Ying smiled brightly as Fernando laid on his sleeping mat, "Do you feel comfortable?" she asked and hovered next to him, "I can bring you an extra blanket."

Fernando moaned and shuffled in his bed, "Just make sure that my armor is away from the mud." he looked at his gear, which was arrayed neatly on the ground near him.

Ying nodded, then knelt next to him.  
"I'm practicing so when I am your partner." she said and kissed his forehead, then stood up and looked at the armor, "Anything else?" the illusionist made the armor hover with magic and set it down at another place.

 **00000000**

The nearby bog broiled with mysterious heat, and a hideous fiend arose from the swamp.  
It was a black man, holding a serpent and dressed in traditional clothing.

"I smell fresh ingredients..." the man chuckled as he mystically slithered across the bog, traveling around 10 meters only to find the campsite.

Everyone was fast asleep, and Ying was the closest one to the stranger.

"Hmph." the man grunted as he inspected the elf, then turned his sights to Fernando, "Ah... Corofian steel." he murmured and hovered over to the knight's armor.

"This will make excellent material for my cauldron."

Fernando groaned weakly, catching the man's attention.

"Hrm?" the man looked down at the knight, "What is this?" his eyes glowed green as it scanned the knight.  
The dark aura of the curse intrigued the man.

"Pity. I guess you shouldn't be living with that." he cackled and pulled out a red serpent from a small satchel he had strapped around his waist.

"Huh?" Fernando woke up and saw the man, "Hah!?" he yelled when he saw the snake sliding down to his chest.

Makoa groaned.  
"Mmm..." he sniffed the air, "Snake..." he grinned and started to walk towards the two men, "Snake... snake... snake..."

"Hrh?" the stranger turned to see Makoa sniffing his feet, "What!?"

"HAMPH!" Makoa opened his mouth and ate the red snake that was on Fernando.

"Ah... ah..." Fernando stammered, and then saw Makoa stand up, but still asleep.

"Snakes..." Makoa sniffed the stranger's aura, then opened his mouth widely and bit the shaman in the butt, a loud crunch sounding throughout the campsite.

"ARRHHHHHHH!" the stranger screamed and ran back to the swamp from whence he came, leaving a sleepwalking Makoa and frightened Fernando in his wake.

"Mm..." Makoa crunched on the bag of snakes and then walked back to his bed, then fell back to sleep.

"Ha... Ha..." Fernando breathed heavily and felt a sharp pain on his arm.  
A snake bite.

"Ungh..." he groaned as he lost so much power and started to become delirious.

Suddenly, a miracle.  
In the shaman's escape, a small gourd of liquid had fallen and started to drip a mystical blue liquid.

Fernando groaned and used his last strengths to grab the gourd and desperately drank the liquid...


	8. Chapter 8

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Fernando woke up with the night terrors.  
From what he could tell it was pitch black, the sky was radiated by the stars that surrounded it.

"Ha... Ha..." the knight panted heavily as he felt he could not move, in fact, he could not move at all. "Ahhhh!" he yelled.

Ying was the first one to wake up, hearing the yells of Fernando, and sprung into action. "Fernando?" she sat up and saw a most horrible sight.

Fernando's body was like that of a starved child, he almost had no muscle and his bones were visible in some areas.  
"Agh..." he groaned and tried to sit up, but even that was a burden.  
In fact, this man was so deteriorated that he had forgetten the whole scene with the stranger, completely oblivious to the snake bite he had.  
Though who could blame him, the potion was effective as he had not died.

"Fernando!" Ying shot up and helped Fernando up with her magic, "Oh my gods!" she gasped when she saw the sight.

The knight's legs trembled as they tried to support his body stance, "I'm... so tired..." he groaned and started to fumble about.

"Fernando." Ying ran to his side and caught him before he fell, "Fernando..." she murmured, rubbing the top of his head.

"What is going on?" Makoa woke up and saw the two, "Oh my."

"What is going on, Makoa?" Ying cried as she held the diminutive and lanky Fernando in her arms, "What is going on?"

"I believe I must remake my hypothesis." Makoa spoke, "It seems the curse doesn't only stop at nightfall... it continues going."

"I'm fine, do... not... cry..." Fernando panted, "No curse can hold... back... Fernando." he tried to grin, a tedious effort- though his face was still normal.

"You mean..." Ying looked at Makoa, then turned to her knight.

"I hypothesize, even after nightfall Fernando's power continues plummeting," Makoa informed, "I would not stress him- if what we have seen is correct, the cycle should restore him at dawn."

"Are... are you sure?" Ying asked.

"Yes..." Makoa mumbled, "I hope." he murmured deeply.

"You hear that? It's going to be alright." Ying smiled a tender smile, something that healed the knight, "Fernando, just go to sleep, ok?" she said and laid him down on his blanket.

"Alright..." Fernando responded, "But don't you cry, my beauty." he pointed to her, "I do not like it when you cry." he mustered up the strength to grin.

"Ok." Ying nodded and saw the knight go to sleep, "Oh, Makoa." she turned to the kappa and hugged him, "I don't know what to do... it's breaking my heart."

"Relax, we are just a few days away from the Lost Woods. It will be fine." Makoa reassured her, then turned to see Sha Lin walk up.

"Huaaah." the archer yawned and stretched, "What's the big doo-hickey around here?" he asked and scratched his chin.

"Fernando was a bit unwell is all." Makoa answered briefly.

"Heh, a bit?" Sha Lin chuckled, "The guy has an ego the size of the world. I'm surprised anyone even tolerates him." he leaned on a tree, "I mean, he is a good person, but not one to be around-"

"You take that back!" Ying growled, "Fernando is the sweetest and kindest man ever to walk the earth."

"Says Fernando." Sha Lin scoffed, "That's totally out of the Fernando Voice Lines." he said, "Plus, what's your deal with him anyways?"

"He is my husband to be." Ying crossed her arms.

"Just because he saved you from a sorcerer... right..." the archer looked at her, "Wake up, buttercup, welcome to the real world! I know how guys like Fernando act."

"What are you talking about?" Ying growled.

"Enough, Sha Lin." Makoa scolded the young man, "Come, Ying-"

"They may find a pretty girl, but once they find a prettier one, well tough luck!" Sha Lin yelled as the two walked away, causing Ying to turn and face him directly.  
"That's right. He may be all lovey-dovey now, but once a hotter girl steps into the picture." the archer chuckled, "You'd best pack your hopes and dreams and head to the hills."

"He's not like that!" Ying retorted, "You don't know anything about him!"

"And you do?" Sha Lin shot back, a critical hit, "You've only known him for two days." he chuckled.

Ying couldn't respond to that.

"I told you to stop!" Makoa growled and manhandled the archer.

"Hey!" Sha Lin yelled as he was dragged away, "You made an image of Fernando you don't even know is true!..." his yell dissipated with the distance.

"UNGH!" Ying stomped on the ground and cried, "You're wrong! Fernando would never do that!" she clenched her fists and turned to Fernando.  
"Fernando..."

"Huh?" Fernando woke up and tried to stand up, "My beauty is in danger..." he groaned and used all his might to stand up and look around.

Ying smiled and ran to hug him, "I knew you weren't like that." she embraced him warmly.

"Like what?"

"Nothing..." Ying sighed and looked at his face.

00000000

"Back to the adventure!" Fernando marched after the entourage had eaten their breakfast and eventually went back to protect Ying as they started towards a deep gorge.

"I heard that everyone who has walked into the Valley of the Angel of Death... never comes out." Sha Lin gulped as he saw the charred cliff faces.

"Relax, Amigo." Fernando turned to face him, "Fernando is here to defend you." he looked proudly and then turned to the gulch, then marched forward.

The gorge had a fitting name, as every meter they ventured forward, more skeletons and dry bones appeared littered on the ground. Clearly, anything that had ventured here had met their doom.

"This place could use some cleaning up, no?" Fernando chuckled, "It would really, LIVEN the mood."

Sha Lin groaned.  
Makoa grumbled.  
Ying giggled.

"Thank you for the support." Fernando said and then turned to see a small creek.

The water, of course, was rancid and undrinkable.

"Blegh..." Sha Lin covered his nose at the scent of the stench, "Is there a sewer around-"

"Thank heavens!" Makoa walked to the creek, "I was so thirsty." he started to drink it.

"Ok..." Fernando murmured as the kappa nearly drank the small creek dry, "Uh... remind me to give you some mints, amigo."

"Ah..." Makoa wiped his mouth, "I love scum water in the morning." he chuckled, "Should we be heading along?" he asked, "I want to- BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" he burped violently.

"Ungh..." Sha Lin's eyes opened in disgust, then he started to gag and ran behind a rock, where he vomited.

"It does have... a... peculiar... scent..." Ying was about to cry and grimaced harshly.

"Oh no... you're going to need more than mints..." Fernando groaned and closed his helmet in hopes of blocking some of the stenches.

"Let's continue." Makoa rubbed the back of his head and they continued onward.

00000000

A dark and gloomy outcropping gained a new figure standing atop it, who readily received a crow that landed on its arm.

"Caw!" the crow cawed at the figure, revealing it to be a demon-like being.

"So..." the demon growled, "Someone has entered my domain... I shall show them..." he growled and looked down the gorge, "And I shall kill them..."

 **00000000**

"Did I ever tell you about the time I rescued the Lord of Avalaris?" Fernando spoke.

"Yes..." Sha Lin groaned, "My gods, how long is this going to take?" he said in annoyance, "We've been walking for miles and miles and this gorge does not end." he kicked a rock.

"Let me see." Ying spoke and raised her mirror, "Illusory Mirror, Give me Sight beyond Sight!" she exclaimed.

The mirror spun around and stopped, revealing the entire length of the gorge in a single sitting.

"We'll be out of here in around an hour." the illusionist responded and grabbed her mirror again, "Relax, Fernando actually tells some amazing stories."

"I know..." Sha Lin regretted admitting that, "But he says the same one over and over and over and over and over..." he repeated and suddenly the group stopped.

"Ying, stand behind me." Fernando said as he placed himself in front of her, "Fernando detects the presence of the enemigo." he looked up to the sky and saw a shadow figure fly on dragon's wings.

"I got this!" Sha Lin chuckled and ran to the front, "Let's see how you like this!" he fired an arrow towards the figure.

The arrow, however, was reflected back at the Archer and nearly hit him in the foot.  
"WAH!" Sha Lin yelped and stepped back.

"This does not look good." Makoa said as he stood next to Fernando.

"But I do." Fernando grinned and raised his lance sky high.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!  
Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Knight to Remember  
Chapter 9**

* * *

The group stepped back when the figure landed in front of them.

"Well... what do we have here?" the newcomer growled lowly and scanned them all, "Fresh meat..."

Fernando turned to face the figure, "Ah ha! A demon!" he pointed his lance at him, "You have haunted this gulch long enough!"

"BEWARE, MORTALS!" the demon rose up, "I AM ANDROXUS, THE ANGEL OF DEATH." he aimed his weapon at the knight.

"Watch out!" Fernando sidestepped and blocked the bullets with his shield, "A gun! That is a coward's weapon!" he taunted and exposed himself, "Face me like a real ma- GUH!" he was suddenly uppercutted in the stomach.  
"WAHHHH!" he was sent flying into the gorge wall.

"Oh crap!" Sha Lin yelled and fire an arrow, but Androxus caught it and snapped it in half, "Uh oh..."

"DIE!" Androxus fired his weapon, but it was blocked by Makoa's shell.

"No, you!" Makoa turned and fired his cannon, striking Androxus and knocking him to the ground.

"I have you!" Ying appeared and used her magic to blast Androxus into the wall, then pinned him there with a terrific beam.

"DWAAHHHH!" the demon roared as he was assaulted, "RAH!" he sent out a dark energy field that canceled the beam, "YOU!" he glared at Ying, "DIE!" he pulled out his gun and blasted her.

"Ha!" Ying made a barrier of light, but it was broken and she was sent back by a bullet blast, "AHH!" she cried.

"Don't you dare hurt my allies!" Sha Lin popped out from a rock and fired two arrows, catching Androxus off guard.

"AGH!" the demon yelled as the arrows struck his left thigh, "GRAAH!" he aimed his gun at the archer, but was struck by the Illusionist once more.  
"You little elf!" he blasted the Ying in front of him, only to have it explode and knock him back.

"Worry not! Fernando is here!" Fernando jumped back into the fray and blocked a barrage that was going to strike Makoa.

"Thanks!" Makoa popped to the side and shot his cannon, but missed.

"I'm tired of all of you!" Androxus charged forwards and landed in the midst of them, then pulled out two guns which gained a dragon like appearance, "DIE DIE DIE DIE!" he spun around and fired them.

Demonic bullets struck each one of them, knocking them away in a near perfect blast wave.

"AGH!" Makoa groaned, easily tanking the hit, then aimed his cannon, "Blast this-"

Androxus sped away from the attack and flanked the kappa, blasting him with a full onslaught to the back.

"WAH!" Makoa groaned as he was sent forwards.

"Makoa!" Ying appeared from behind the demon and struck him with a magic beam.

"GRAH!" Androxus roared and turned to grab the elf by the face, "Take this!" he threw her to the gorge wall.

"DYAH!" Ying screamed, revealing Sha Lin.

"Take this, you bone faced freak!" the archer shot a quick fury of arrows, overwhelming Androxus and pinning the fiend to the ground, "This one's a special delivery- To your face!" he aimed and fired.

"RAHHH!" Androxus yelled as the arrow became implanted between his eyes, then he pulled it out in rage.

"Well... I did not factor in that ability..." Sha Lin murmured and was then shot by the demon.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Androxus screeched as he used dark magic to create a vortex to drag everyone towards him, "I WILL FEAST ON YOUR SOULS!"

"You got the wrong girl!" Ying yelled and dropped in from the sky.

"Huh?" Androxus gave a quick glance at the Ying stuck in his vortex, which blew up once more, "RAH!" he was blasted away.

"Take this!" Ying aimed a powerful spell and launched it.

Androxus aimed through the beam and shot it, breaking it in half and causing the bullet to careen straight toward's Ying's head.

"Not today, Amigo!" Fernando appeared and saved the elf, he was donned with the power of the midday.  
His power came from the sun, and he shone like it.

Androxus covered his face from Fernando's glowing aura.

"What, am I too sexy?" Fernando grinned, his shining teeth shooting out a ray of light that burned the demon's arm, "I am as sexy as Amaterasu." he flexed his bicep, whose fluctuation sent a shock wave that blasted Androxus back.

"Hah ha..." Androxus stood up and saw Fernando walk towards him, then started to shoot the knight.

Fernando shrugged off the demonic bullets and then aimed his lance, "I have a bone to pick with you." he chuckled and blasted his flames.

"RAHHHH!" Androxus screeched as he was engulfed in fire, "STOOOP!"

"You have hurt Fernando. And Ying!" Fernando increased his output, "You have made Fernando angry!"

The demon continued screeching and his body jerked until in moved no more.  
"HA.. Ha..." Androxus groaned and saw Fernando reload his fire crystal, "I WILL- AH!" he was suddenly snagged.

"Har har har..." Makoa chortled as he held the demon in his anchor, "We're all animals..." he blasted the demon with his cannon.

Androxus collapsed and moved no longer.

"Fernando has saved the gulch." Fernando looked up to the sky, "And you helped." he turned to his allies, "Ying, are you ok?" he looked at the woman.

"Thank you." Ying smiled and grabbed his hand, "Look at you." she saw the extremely powerful knight, "Just a few hours ago you were as vulnerable as a baby... But now."

"Yeah yeah, thanks mate." Sha Lin interrupted the exchange, "I guess I owe you another favor." he laughed, then turned to Makoa, "I hate this place, let's keep moving."

"Yep." Makoa chortled and saw Ying kiss Fernando on the cheek, "I think they complement each other." he told Sha Lin as they walked behind the two.

"Huh? Did you get hit in the head?" Sha Lin rolled his eyes.

"Look at them. Opposites do attract." Makoa informed, "Fernando is strong and valiant, but he cannot connect with people. Ying on the other hand is loving and dependent, but a great unifier."

"Yeah, I think that swamp water got into your head." Sha Lin grumbled, "Don't say I didn't warn you when Fernando runs after another." he scoffed.

"Stop being a bitter root." Makoa growled and punched his shoulder.

 **00000000**

Ying sighed as she saw her once glorious knight return to a weakened state, "Are you ok?" she asked Fernando, who started to pant as the sun went down.

"We should be resting, for Fernando's sake." Makoa spoke to Ying, who nodded.

"Hey, Fernando." Ying floated to his side, "Let's rest."

"I will not rest until we reach the Lost Woods of Caracas." Fernando spoke as he saw the vast forest ahead of them.

Ying frowned, then turned to Makoa.

Fernando, however, kept marching onwards, dead set on finding a cure for his debilitating curse. "Fernando will once again shine." he murmured to himself and using his own ego as fuel, set forth alone.

"Fernando-" Ying was stopped by Sha Lin.

"Relax, don't you see that the Lost Woods are over there?" Sha Lin chuckled, "He'll be healed by the time the sun set-"

"Those are not the lost woods..." Ying growled, "We still have to pass the Hellfire Abyss and the Frostssinia Peaks.."

"Oh." Sha Lin said, "Well what woods are those then?"

"Those are the woods surrounding the Swamp of Despair." Ying informed.

"Ooooooh." Sha Lin said, "Well we should get him back then, no?" he asked.

"Yes we should." Ying responded, and the three ran to catch up to Fernando.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

"Oye... I am tired..." Fernando groaned as he leaned on a tree, "Ying, hel-" he saw that he was alone, "Oh my..." he could barely hold his lance as the sun set.

Nearby, the trees shuffled.

"What do we have here?" a soft voice spoke, and a woman appeared on top of a tree limb, spying on the night below her, "What is this man doing here?"

"My Amaterasu." Fernando panted as he sat down on the ground, "I should not have left them behind..." he took off his helmet.

"Ooh... a good looking man too.." the woman smirked and then stepped down softly, "He looks important... A knight?" she observed, "Yes, he looks like someone who has power and riches." she smiled.  
"Perhaps this is the type of man I need to further my interests."

"Huh?" Fernando heard the landing, "Who's there?" he lifted his lance and scanned the area, "Fernando will fight!" he yelled.

"Well hello there..." the woman appeared from thing air.

A beautiful elf, again.  
This one had a purple suit, and purple colored hair ends.

She was gorgeous, absolutely magnifico.

Fernando looked at her, then shook his head.  
"I promised Ying." he growled and then looked back at the elf.

"Hello darling." the elf winked, "What brings you around here?" she asked as she strutted down.

"Fernando does not answer questions, he asks." Fernando stepped back, "What are you doing here, lady?" he said as he entered a defensive stance.

"Me? Oh I'm just looking for the poisonous Wek Wek Frogs." the elf said as she looked at her nails, "They are only found in this swamp." she grinned and then fixed a device on her arm.

"An assassin?" Fernando asked in disdain, "Fernando has faced to many of your kind." he pointed his lance up at her.

"Fernando?" the elf leaned on him, "My... what a powerful name... for a powerful man." she touched his chestplate, "I'm Skye..." she grabbed his chin.

"Get away from Fernando!" Fernando yelled and stepped back, "I am already promised to a beautiful woman who is also an elf- but not you!" he pointed at her.

Skye murmured something inaudible, and then stepped forward, "Come on, a guy like you would die to have a girl like me." she showed off her curves.

Fernando was awfully suspicious of the woman's intentions, but his little bravado kept coming forth. Like a rooster, he felt quite proud that this female was attracted to him.  
"Well..." the knight murmured but still kept stepping back.

Skye smiled as she noticed she was touching a soft spot with Fernando, "You're a knight, aren't you? You must be completely tired from your quests, oh valiant man..." she caught up to him and grabbed his collar.

"Well, I am pretty valiant." Fernando chuckled, then coughed.

"I can see it in your face. You look exhausted." Skye mumbled and held his chin, "What would you like me, a humble girl, to do?" she asked and pulled out a flask.

Fernando shook his head and stepped back, "No no no no..." he pause, "Ying is my promised one, Fernando will honor it!"

Skye's ears perked up when she heard the name, "Ah... of course." she feigned hurt, "You are a knight, and they have a code of honor they must uphold." she sighed, "I only thought I could be worthy of such a great person like you, Fernando."  
The elf read him like a book.

Fernando grinned and walked towards her, "My lady, please, you should not get so hurt!" he held her shoulders, "Fernando does not like it when beautiful women get hurt."

Skye smirked, "Well, if you want to help me." she turned to face him, "Perhaps you can give me a little kiss?" she asked playfully.

Fernando gulped and stepped back once more, "Now... I can only help so- DWAH!" he slipped off a small outcropping and fell into a bog.

Skye gasped and ran to the scene, then saw the knight soaked in water.  
"My my..." she smirked and jumped down, landing next to him and also dousing herself, "You look like you could use some help." she grabbed him.

The elf brought him in for the kiss.

Fernando's eyes opened in shock, but after being intoxicated by the woman's looks, he could not help his shock any longer.  
The knight's arms were about to bring her closer...

"Fernando!" Ying's voice called out, causing the two to turn.  
Ying walked in to see Fernando holding Skye by the neck, "Ha!" she gasped.

"She was drowning in the bog, I had to rescue her." Fernando lied, something which caused Skye to smirk subtly, "I barely saw her." he informed as the two climbed up the outcropping.

"Cah! Cah!" Skye coughed harshly and fell to the ground, "Ha..." she breathed in deeply.

"What were you doing there?!" Makoa asked the stranger, "At this time of night..."

Ying felt confused, on one hand, she saw that the story added up. Both Fernando and the stranger were dripped in water, and on the other hand there was something suspicious in the air.

"What do you think, Ying?" Sha Lin asked, "There's your shining knight with another gal."

"Fernando does what he has always done." Ying said proudly, "He helps people in danger, this is no different!" she smiled to Fernando and then hovered to him, "I'm so proud of you. Even in you're weakness you're still willing to help others."

Fernando chuckled and looked at Skye, who smirked.

"Thank you... Ying." he responded.

Ying accepted it, but deep inside her she felt it was not sincere.  
To remove all her doubts, she grabbed his chin and then kissed him.

Fernando tried his best to replicate his original kiss.  
But it was not so.

Ying smiled and pulled away.

"My name is Skye." Skye stood up, then directly walked to Ying, "And you seem to be with Fernando?" she asked her.

"Yes, Fernando is my husband-to-be." Ying responded with a hint of hostility, "We are going to heal him and from there we will be married." she looked at her.

"Right." Skye nodded, "Well, best of luck." she smirked and looked around, "Well... mind if I help you on your quest?" she asked, "I am indebted to you, after all." she looked at Fernando.

"I don't think so." Ying murmured.

"Of course you can join us." Fernando spoke, "It will not be too far now, so." he informed and chuckled, "Fernando will enjoy the company!"

00000000

The group continued the next day, passing the bog with haste.

Perhaps it was good, since Ying could not wait until Fernando was healed.

"There it is. The Hellfire Abyss." Sha Lin in formed as the group looked at another gorge, but this one was filled with molten lava.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fernando spoke as he ventured in, "My lady?" he turned to Ying and extended his hand, "I cannot leave you on the hot seat."

"It's fine, Fernando, I can hover." Ying responded and floated next to him, then gave a glance back at Skye.

"Hmph." Skye grunted, then felt a presence get next to her.

"Hey good lookin." Sha Lin grinned, "Perhaps I can carry yo- DWAH!" he was smacked on the back of the head by Makoa, who started to follow Fernando.

"I'll show you..." Sha Lin growled, but was suddenly stopped by Skye, "H-H-Hey..." he stammered when the woman grabbed his chest.

"Aren't you a handsome one?" Skye asked as she ran her finger across his mouth, "My my... you sure look... delicious." she licked her lips.

Sha Lin started to nose bleed, "Ye-Yeah!" he gulped.

"Tell me, cutey..." Skye said, "What do you know about Fernando?" she asked, "For my sake..." she grabbed his cheek.

"He's a jerk." Sha Lin responded without hesitation, "But apparently he comes from Sun Spire. He's the son of a Lord or something." he informed, "But compared to me, no way." he chuckled.

"My my... I like that." Skye leaned in and was about to kiss him, but Makoa's calls stopped her.

 **00000000**

Fernando looked down from their stone bridge to see the lava down below, "Anyone who falls down there is toast." he joked.

Sha Lin groaned.  
Makoa murmured.  
Ying giggled.  
Skye laughed.

The two elves locked eyes.

"Well, thank you... Ying." Fernando spoke, then turned back onward, "Tell me, my oriental friend, what is this valley so infamous for?"

"I told you to- Ah forget it." Sha Lin growled, "It's just the lava." he informed, "And maybe the Drogon people that inhabit its cliff faces.

"It's what?!" the three others yelled, and suddenly the air started to fill with a droning sound.

"Oh no..." Makoa groaned as he saw many anthropomorphic dragons fly above them.

"Those guys." Sha Lin said, "Yea... we should probably start running." he said, then an explosion rocked the stone slab next to him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.  
With Ying and Skye, things are going to get SPICY, absolutely, positively SPICY.  
Please Review guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Knight to Remember  
Chapter 11**

* * *

The group started to run down the bridge as they had lobs of fire launched at them.

"Drogozzik!" one of the Drogons told the dragon at the head of the formation, "They're getting away!"

"Don't let any escape!" Drogozzik responded as he fired his weapon.

"Watch out!" Makoa yelled and deflected one of the molten iron balls with his shell, protecting Skye, "Move it!" he continued running.

"I'm running as fast as I can here!" Sha Lin yelled and yelped when one explosion came too close for comfort, "Ah screw this!" he turned and aimed his bow, then picked off one of the Drogons.

"I will protect you, my lady!" Fernando grabbed Ying and raised his shield up, "Come on."

"Hmph..." Skye growled, then fake tripped, "Ah!"

Fernando heard the scream and turned to see Skye on the ground, then saw that Makoa was too busy with Sha Lin, "I'm coming!" he yelled and ran to Skye's aid.

The knight picked up the assassin, then the four started to get away again.  
"Hi." Skye waved to Ying, who was under the Knight's other arm.

Ying scowled.

"Drogozzik! What do we do?" one of the Drogons asked as the four nearly cleared the first half of the molten valley and were about to enter a cave.

"Nothing now..." Drogozzik responded as they entered, "Drogoz will consume them... but if they do make it out, we'll wait for them..." he cackled and the formation flew over the cave and to the other side of the gulch.

00000000

Sha Lin panted as the group ventured into the cave, overwhelmed by the horrific heat inside.  
"Do they not pay the A/C bill in here?" he groaned and then saw a bubbling pool of lava nearby.

"I am going to dry up like a prune..." Makoa groaned as his anatomy could not withstand the intense heat, "Go... on... with-"

"You ain't dying yet." the archer grumbled and pulled out a canteen, "Here, you still owe me three gold coins."

"For what?" Ying asked, pulling out a fan to cool herself down.

"We made a bet." Makoa drank the water after he spoke, "Ah..." he gasped as his parched tongue was saved.

"What type of bet?" Fernando asked, his armor heating up to dangerous levels.

"I bet Makoa that Ying wanted a girl first instead of a boy." Sha Lin smirked, "And guess who won?" he said pridefully.

Ying blushed.  
Skye grunted.

Fernando chuckled.  
"Well that is what she wants." he spoke, "But I would like to have a boy. The firstborn of every Sun Spirian household must be a male." the knight beat his chest.

"Oh really?" Ying crossed her arms, "Well... I am from Elf Country and we don't have that terrible custom."

Skye had enough, "Maybe we should focus on how we are going to get out of this infernal oven instead of meager talk!" she said with a hint of jealousy.

"She's right!" Sha Lin stood to her defense, "Look at this plac- AH!" he yelped when a burst of hot steam shot out of the floor.

Fernando murmured, the heat now becoming a nuisance.  
"Let's go!" he growled and the group passed an entryway.

At this point, they all stopped completely, because ahead of them was a huge mountain of gold.  
Piles upon piles of gold coins, gold trinkets, gold crowns, gold scepters, golden everything!

"No way..." Ying gasped in completely bewilderment at all the amount of gold in front of her, "How much gold is in here?"

"Fernando sees as much as the grains of sand at the beach..." Fernando responded, then saw Sha Lin step forward.

"WOW!" Sha Lin screamed in glee, "HOLY MOLY!" he laughed and jumped around, "Quick, get all we can!" he ran to the edge of the horde and started to put all the he could in his pockets.

"Sha Lin, wait!" Ying called out, then saw Skye step up midway.

"Get as much as you can, Sha Lin." Skye smiled as she saw the man's diligence, "Perhaps you too can have a lot of things."

"You bet!" Sha Lin put gold inside his pockets until they overflowed, then he started to put inside his satchel until it too overflowed. The man's greed got to the point where even his quiver was not safe from intrusion.

"Hey, turtle brain! You're strong, help me get more!"

"Uh..." Makoa murmured, then turned to Ying for approval.

"No." Ying shook her head, "Sha Lin, please, we have to get going." she called out to him, "You have to stop!"

"I WILL NOT!" Sha Lin gained a fierce aura to his eyes, "Where I come from, I was poor! NO LONGER!" he gnashed his teeth and hunched over to grab more gold.

"Sha Lin-"

"BE QUIET!" the archer screeched and hissed.

The gang saw as a dark spirit arose from the gold and entered Sha Lin through his nostrils.  
"What in the hell?" Skye murmured as the archer started to twitch.

"THIS GOLD IS MINE..." Sha Lin murmured and started to hug an armful of it, "MY GOLD..." he turned to the huge pile.

"That is enough, amigo!" Fernando growled, uneasy over the events that unfolded, and stepped forward, "You will come with Fernando peacefully or I will force you to!"

Suddenly, the knight stepped on a small pile of gold.  
"What the?" he grumbled as he picked some of it up.

Sha Lin turned around rapidly, then glared at Fernando with glowing reptilian eyes.  
"YOU..." he growled and started to twitch violently, "YOU DARE TAKE MY GOLD!?" he roared.

Ying screamed in horror as Sha Lin started to transform into a fiendish dragon humanoid.

"Oh no..." Fernando murmured, "I do not like the new look, amigo..." he saw his now draconic ally breathing fire up to the ceiling.

"I MUST DEFEND EVERYTHING I OWN!" Sha Lin screeched and turned to the group, then breathed fire on them.

"Watch out!" Makoa yelled and protected Skye with his shell, "ARGH!"

Fernando yelled and tackled the archer, "GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled as he manhandled the fiend, "KAPPA! TAKE THEM OUT!" he avoided a breath of fire.

Makoa nodded and grabbed Skye, "Ying!" he called out to the elf.

"I will not leave Fernand- WOAH!" the elf was suddenly grabbed by the kappa, then the three ran out of the cave.

"SHA LIN! YOU MONSTER!" Fernando yelled as he threw the dragon into the gold, "Stop your silliness, or Fernando will make you stop!" he growled, then was tackled by Sha Lin.

"RAHHH!" Sha Lin roared and bit Fernando in the shoulder, "TOXIC!" he spat out a green fluid.

Fernando groaned as his skin burned, then used this opportunity to open the Dragon's mouth and then drive his arm down the fiend's throat.

"GAH!"

The knight yelled and used all his available might to pull out the black entity that inhabited his ally, "RAHHH!" he roared and threw the darkness to the ground.

Sha Lin's dragon curse subsided, and the archer returned to his original appearance.  
"Ha... Ha..." he panted and looked up, "What.. what happened-" he paused when the cave started to shake.

The black mass started to materialize into a member of the Drogon people.

"EVENTUALLY EVERYONE YIELDS TO DROGOZ'S POWER!" the dragon roared and locked eyes to the two.

"We should run..." Sha Lin murmured.  
"Yep." Fernando agreed, and he picked up the archer and the two bolted.

"BEHOLD, THE DRAGON'S FURY!" Drogoz bellowed and rocketed towards them.

00000000

Drogozzik chuckled as he and his squad held Makoa, Ying, and Skye at rocket point, "Well well... look what we have here." he cackled as he inspected his catch.  
"Aren't you too far from water to keep a cool head?" he taunted Makoa.

Makoa growled, then heard yells.

The Drogons looked to the mouth of the cave and saw the glowing figure of Fernando charging towards them.

"WHAT?!"

"GET OUT THE WAY!" Sha Lin yelled as the knight pummeled through two of the Drogons, "COME ON!" he told the three stragglers.

Makoa gasped, then saw Fernando trip, "HEY!" he called out and ran to his aide, "Are you ok?" he picked up Sha Lin.

"Less talk, more run!" Fernando yelled as he pointed to a charging Drogoz coming out of the cave. The Knight instinctively ran to Ying's side and picked her up.  
"Ah! Makoa- Err!" the man growled and picked up Skye as well, then bolted.

"RAHHHHH!" the dragon bellowed and struck Drogozzik, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he flew up and pulled out his rocket launcher.

The other Drogons recovered and joined in.  
"What do we do!?" they cried out, seeing their prey was about to escape.

"Blow up the overpass!" Drogoz responded, and the air squadron started to fire upon a rocky overpass that was above the exit.

"Oh no..." Sha Lin groaned as he heard the explosions and the falling rocks, "Oh no!" he yelled when saw the overpass collapse.

"Ha!" Ying gasped and then saw Fernando pick up speed, "Fernando! Makoa won't make it!" she c

"No pile of rocks will best Fernando!" Fernando yelled and reached the end, then threw the two elves to safety.

"Go faster!" Sha Lin told the cumbersome Makoa as he saw they were now at zero hour, "Go!"

"They're not going to make it!" Skye said as she saw the overpass was now halfway down.

"Not on my watch!" Fernando yelled and ran to where the overpass was going to collapse, then saw the sun was at high noon, "My sweet Amaterasu, give me the strength to save these people!" he raised his hands, and a glorious ray of sunlight struck him.

"You will not die! Not yet, amigos!" he told his allies.

"Fernando!" Ying shrieked in horror as the overpass landed on him, causing a cloud of dust to pick up and hide him.

"RAH!" Makoa spun through the fog and landed in front of the elves, "Touchdown!" cheered and set Sha Lin down.

"Woo hoo!" Sha Lin said, "Wait..." he paused, "Makoa... at your speed... we would have never made it through..."

"Are you calling me slow?" Makoa grumbled.

"No, he's right." Skye stepped in, "There's no way you could have made it through in time-" she gasped when she saw the sight.

"I AM FERNANDO." the glowing figure of Fernando blew away the dust, revealing the knight hoisting up the entire overpass above him, "THE ONE AND ONLY."

"Fernando." Ying gasped in awe as the man raise up the huge bridge of stone.

"Impossible!" Drogoz screeched, and the Drogons retreated in pure fear at the sight.

Skye saw that the back of Fernando's armor had a glowing blossom seal, "Oh..." she whispered, "He's a Knight of Amaterasu..."

"HRAH!" Fernando yelled and hurled the overpass back into the abyss, where it made the lava splash up nearly to his height.

The Knight turned to his allies.

"Wow." Sha Lin was left speechless, "I'm never roasting you again." he shook his head.

"Hola." Fernando told Ying, "I am here to protect, I am here to save." he grinned, his teeth radiating purity.

After a few moments, the Knight's glow receded, but he still kept the large frame.

"It seems you are very connected with the sun." Makoa informed, "No wonder you chose Amaterasu as your patron."

"Sun Spire is blessed by the sun. And so is Fernando." Fernando responded, "Plus, Amaterasu is one sexy goddess." he chuckled.

"I, for one, thought that was amazing." Skye said, causing Sha Lin and Ying to become jealous.

"Thank you." Fernando nodded, then turned to Ying, "Shall we continue, my beauty?" he smiled.

Ying smiled back, and the group continued towards large, foreboding peaks.

 **00000000**

Inside the Valley of the Angel of Death, the body of Androxus started to gain black masses surrounding it. This black mass started to swirl and swirl and swirl until it formed a tornado.

This violent twister churned in green energy and shot out green bolts as it shook up the inside.

Finally, it dissipated.

Androxus stood firm, but now covered with armor made of dark stones.

"I will kill you... Fernando..." the demon hissed and took off.

* * *

 **So how's it going so far? Anything you could see worked on or just tweaked?  
I'm open to any commentary.  
Other than that, I really hoped you have enjoyed this work!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Ying saw as Fernando struggled to keep warm in the face of the snowy peaks, "Oh, Fernando..." she mumbled and kept close to him.

"Say, Fernando." Sha Lin spoke, "If you're so close to that Amaterasu, why don't you just tell her to take off your curse? She's a goddess, surely she's powerful enough." he laughed.

"That's not how religion works." Skye scoffed at the idea, "Fernando just took the title for prestige, right?" she looked at the Knight.

"Aye." Fernando responded eagerly, "Not only do I defend the innocent, but I am also a Holy Crusader for her Sexy Blessedness Amaterasu." he said.

"That must be a really important office, no?" Skye inquired.

"Oh yes." Fernando laughed, "Really important in Sun Spire." he said, "I am basically like a Lord over there."

Skye smiled, "Really? Well a Lord shouldn't be messing around in the cold now, should he?" she asked, catching Fernando's attention.

"A Lord does the will of the people he rules." Fernando spoke, "I have sworn upon Amaterasu and the grave of my father that I will protect the people of the land- while also spreading my name and fame." he grinned.

Skye noticed Fernando's physical change, "What happened to you, Fernando? You seem... smaller.."

"It's his curse." Sha Lin informed, "He gets stronger as the sun rises and weaker as it sets. The opposite with night." he said and looked at Skye.

"Right." Skye responded.

"We should camp out here tonight." Makoa spoke, "Or else the night will catch us in a place we do not want to be."

"This looks like a great place." Ying scouted around and saw the small area had two caves, "This should protect us from the snow." she said and grabbed Fernando's hand, "Lets' get in there."

"I guess we can share that cave." Makoa told Sha Lin and Skye, "Welp, I'm going to hit the hay, see you tomorrow." he stepped inside and curled into his shell.

00000000

Fernando woke up in the middle of the night with a terrible cold, even with Ying sleeping next to him. The knight groaned and strained to stand up, then walked out of the cave with his blanket in search of the fire they had made.

The fire, by this time, was out.

"Oh no..." Fernando was going to go back to get his lance but stopped when he saw a glow inside Makoa's cave, "Ah..." he instinctively walked towards it.

The promise of heat was granted as, inside the cave, a fire was still going.  
"Calor..." The knight said as he walked towards it, stopping when he saw Skye was feeding it.

"Ah..." the elf turn to face the knight, "Hi, Fernando, how do you do?" she smiled, "Here, you can sit next to me."

Fernando did not think twice and did as told, "Ah... so warm." he grinned and looked at the fire.

Skye was taken back when Fernando placed his head on her shoulder, "You're such a flirt..." she chuckled.

"That's Fernando." Fernando laughed weakly, "I am a ladies man..."

Inside the other cave, a blanketless Ying woke up due to the cold.  
"Huh? Fernando?" she said in shock and looked around, then went silent when she heard laughter nearby.  
"What's this?" she asked and raised her mirror, "Illusory mirror, give me sight beyond sight..." she whispered, and the mirror displayed the inside of the other cave.

"Tell me... Fernando." Skye said as she held his chin, "Why did you save me back there?" she asked.

"Because you were no trouble." Fernando chuckled.

"Yes, but why did you lie to Ying about it?" Skye stepped on a soft spot.

Fernando frowned, "Oh..."

"Is there something else?" Skye asked as she twirled her locks, "Something you want to tell me?"

"Well you are a beautiful lady, the most beautiful I've ever seen." he reached in his knapsack and pulled out a rose, "Top elf material." he grinned.

"Why, Fernando." Skye smiled, "I possibly couldn't." she blushed, "I'm a lowly traveler, I cannot be the wife of a Lord of Sun Spire."

"Of course you can!" Fernando laughed, "But to tell you the truth... I... I..." the knight became increasingly drowsy, "I... am... n..." he fell asleep next to the fire.

"You are mine, that's what you are..." Skye smirked, kissed him in the mouth, then turned to see Ying at the mouth of the cave.

Ying clenched her fists as she saw the elf stand up and walk towards her.

"Shame he chose someone so... small." Skye told her and put her hands on her hips, "I hope you haven't attached to him." she held her chin, "Because I already have."

Ying smacked her hand away, "He was mine to start with. How dare you attach to him!" she yelled.

"I can protect him... And He can give me fame, honor, and security for our children." Skye said, "He is a Lord after all, he deserves a higher quality... elf." she scoffed.

"He is not a lord... you know nothing about him." Ying scowled, "You tricked and lied to an honorable man..." she looked at the sleeping Fernando.

"I didn't trick him." Skye smiled, "He wanted me..."

Ying remembered what she saw in the mirror, then froze, "No..."

"You can't have him, he's moved on to fresher pastures." Skye grunted, "But... I can't really have you contesting me..." she grabbed the woman's neck and slammed a smoke bomb on her face.

00

"I have her secured." Skye said as she came out of Ying's cave, "Now I know the turtle is a friend of Ying... so I have to secure him as well..." she pulled out a flask.

 **00000000**

Fernando set up, Sha Lin at his side and Skye as well.  
Makoa came out of the cave holding his stomach.

"Oh..." the kappa groaned as he looked at the group, "I don't feel so good." he walked drunkenly and landed on Sha Lin.

"It must be all that sewer water you drink." Sha Lin growled, "I told you it was gonna kill you." he sighed and the looked at Fernando.

"Where is Ying?" Fernando asked.

"She said she was going to catch up." Skye stepped in, "We should really be going, she can probably teleport to us with her mirror."

Fernando was going to the cave but was cut off by Skye.  
"Don't you want to return Fernando back?" she talked to the sweet spot.

Fernando stopped.

"The woods are over there." Skye pointed to the woods that were visible on the horizon. "Just a stone's throw and the glorious Fernando will be strong again."

Fernando grinned, "Yes... Fernando will rise again!" he laughed and started to march onward.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Ying to hurry up." Sha Lin spoke and also walked to the cave, but was also intercepted by Skye.

"Hey..." Skye grabbed Lin's collar, "You know what we couldn't finish yesterday?" she licked her lips, "Maybe... you want to do it?" she smiled.

Lin became woozy, "Yeah!" he nodded excitedly and puckered his lips.

"Well, we need to get out of the cold... my lips are chapped..." Skye complained, "I want our first kiss to be the greatest experience." she smiled.

Lin nodded, "Right! Let's go!" he pointed.

"Yeah... Let's just go..." Makoa groaned in pain and they continued.

Skye stopped for a few moments and stared into Ying's cave.  
The elf smirked, shrugged, and walked off.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Knight to Remember  
Chapter 13**

* * *

Sha Lin sighed as he looked at Skye's back side, "You see that, turtlebrain?" he told Makoa, who was still under the weather, "Isn't she the most beautiful thing?"

"Ugh..." Makoa groaned, "CAH!" he coughed out a large ball of purple flem, "WAH!" he wiped his tongue, "What did I eat?" he said and looked at what he cast out, "I don't remember eating that."

"Huh?" Sha Lin turned to Makoa, "Ugh! Makoa!" he grimaced at the sight, "Jeez!"

"I never ate this!" Makoa seemed better, "I'm just glad I got it out of my system." he chuckled and saw Fernando and Skye walking off, "So we finally started moving?" he asked.

"Yeah, you were just sick." Sha Lin said, "Come on."

"Wait, where's Ying?" Makoa asked, then saw that the illusionist was absent, "Sha Lin?" he saw that the archer has completely entranced by Skye's beauty, "Sha- Agh!"

"Skye said she was in the cave." Sha Lin said offhandedly and continued walking forward.

"Wait! We left her at the cave!?" Makoa yelled, "Sha Lin! Wa- Wai- ARGH!" he growled and turned around, "I can't believe you all..." he mumbled and started to run back, "How could Fernando allow this!?" he turned to see Fernando talk to Skye, "Argh.." he continued his way.

00000000

"You're so great, Fernando." Skye grinned and rubbed the man's arm, occasionally glancing back at Sha Lin in order to keep him in her grasp, "Huh?" she turned to see Makoa was gone.

"What is it, my lady?" Fernando asked and also turned.

"That turtle is gone." Skye said, "Sha Lin, where is the turtle?" she asked the archer.

"He was... uh... I don't know..." Sha Lin rubbed his head, "I was taken back by you-"

"Hmph..." Skye growled, "Well, he can't possibly make it back in time with Ying." she said to herself, "Well, it's fine..." she smiled at Sha Lin, causing the man to sigh.

"We must continue our path, my lady!" Fernando called out, "I can almost see the woods!" he pointed his lance, "Let's go!"

"Yes! We need to help you!" Skye smiled, "Fernando must be healed." she urged him.

"Ah ha, now you see my glory!" Fernando grinned widely, "Come on!" they charged onward.

00000000

Makoa grumbled as he scaled the large peak once more, "I sense something wrong... everything collapsed when that elf woman joined us." he growled and then tracked his path back up the mountain.

He started to try to connect the dots.

"From my 300 years of experience I know one thing.. Women are trouble." the kappa chortled as he reached a leveled plain, "But... Elves are special beings. The elf female attaches to a suitable life mate once she finds him." he pondered, "Could it be that both Ying and Skye have attached to Fernando? If so... that means they are both competing."

The Kappa paused to catch his breath and saw that it was now noon, "Fernando must be a the peak of his power right now..." he said and then continued climbing up, "Poor guy, he has two elves attached to him... But which one will he chose? He must chose Ying." he clenched his fist, "I sense that Skye is nothing but trouble- she has been since I met her."

Eventually, the Kappa reached the area they had camped in and then walked towards Ying's cave. "I wonder what that no good Skye did to her." Makoa stepped in and saw a sight that shocked him.

There in the corner was Ying, bound by metal wires, her face veil tied into a gag to silence her.

"No! Ying!" Makoa ran to her and then grabbed the elf, "Oh you're freezing!" he said and then used his cannon to light a fire.

The kappa set the illusionist next to the fire and curled next to her to provide extra warmth, "I knew that Skye was nothing but trouble!" he growled.

00000000

Sha Lin started to get jealous as he saw Fernando and Skye get incredibly flirtatious, "Hrrr..." the archer growled and saw the elf lean on the Knight's arm.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Fernando turned around, "How can I help you, my oriental friend?" he asked the man.

"I told you not to call me that!" Sha Lin yelled, "Get your hands off my girl!" he stormed forward and got in between he and Skye, "What do you think you're doing?" he told the elf.

"I could ask you the same thing." Skye growled, "Sha Lin. I have something to tell you." she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

Sha Lin gasped and stood in shock, "No... No..."

"Sorry..." Skye shrugged her shoulders and looked at Fernando.

"You... You!" Sha Lin erupted in anger and started to run back.

"What did you tell him?" Fernando asked as he saw the archer run back from whence they came.

"I told him I left his special brooch by where we had lunch." Skye responded, "Oh.. I love it when it's noon... you're so strong, Fernando." she looked at the man's build.

"Why thank you, my lady..." Fernando grinned and pulled out a rose, "It's not every day someone honors me... Well, I lie." he laughed.

 **00000000**

Ying opened her eyes weakly as she regained heat, then saw the warm fire in front of her, "Fer... Fer-"

"Ah! You're back!" Makoa spoke and helped Ying up.

"Fernan- Oh..." Ying sighed as she saw the knight did not return, "I guess..."

"What happened to you?" Makoa asked, "Was it that Skye!? Did she hurt you!?" he snarled fiercely.

Ying started to well up, "Yes." she cried and covered her face, "And Fernando did too!" she added and turned around.

"What!?" Makoa stood up, "How!?"

"Fernando chose Skye over me! I saw it with my mirror!" Ying responded, "Oh, Makoa! Why didn't you just leave me here to freeze?" she cried out in anguish.

"Ying, that can't be..." Makoa said, "Fernando cares for you, he doesn't like Skye!" he said.

"Yes, he does!" Ying wept, "He called her beautiful, and even kissed her!" she covered her face once more.

"Skye must have tricked him! It can't be so!" Makoa spoke, "I have seen how Fernando acts around you, and with 300 years of experience I can tell you that is true affection!" he informed and tried to get her to stand up.

"No... Skye is so much better than me..." Ying stood up reluctantly, "He loves her more than I-"

"Don't say that!" Makoa growled, "You said it yourself, Fernando is an honorable man! There's no way that could happen if he is that honorable!"

"That's the problem." Ying murmured, "I said so much about him I made an image I didn't even know was true..."

Makoa sighed, remembering Sha Lin's words, "Ying... that's not true..."

"Then why did he not come back for me?" Ying asked.

The Kappa had no response for that.

"You see... He's better off with her..." Ying said bitterly, "Just go, help him finish the quest, and leave me here... I don't deserve to live with someone..." she sat down.

"Ying..." Makoa knelt next to her, "Tell me... why did you love Fernando?"

Ying shook her head, "I don't know why... and neither do I care anymore."

"Ying, just tell me." Makoa persisted.

Ying shook her head again.

"Ying..." Makoa continued, "Why did you love Fernando?"

"Fine!" Ying screamed, "It's because he's amazing, he's kind, and he's brave! He may seem like a narcissist but once you get to know him he's the sweetest man to walk the earth! He would give his life up for justice and the safety of others." she informed, "Though he may not be able to connect with people very well, I could sense deep inside he really yearned to do so! I love him because he is a shining light!"

Makoa grinned, "Good... Now why does Skye love him?"

Ying snarled, "Because she wants his fame, his glory, and his power to secure a place for herself and her children... She's greedy and just wants to use him for the rest of his life." she remembered the elf's own admission.

"Good." Makoa nodded, "Now do you want Fernando to suffer that fate with her?"

"No!" Ying yelled, "But I can't help him if he loves her."

"Hey... if he switched from you to her... there can be a way to switch it back." Makoa chuckled, "I heard a great mage once say: 'Every spell can be reversed, all it takes is willpower'."

Ying looked at Makoa.

"If you love Fernando so much, will you do everything you can to save him from Skye?" Makoa asked.

"But what if I fail?"

"Then the blame is on him, girl!" Makoa chortled, "You can rest with the security that you did everything you could." he reassured her, "Now tell me... Do you want Fernando to suffer that fate?"

"No!" Ying clenched her fist, "My Fernando should be loved and feel that he is protecting someone that looks at his heart, not his armor!"

"That's the spirit!" Makoa said, "Now we have to knock some sense into him before Skye takes him away!" he yelled and the two walked out of the cave.

"I don't know, Makoa..." Ying spoke negatively, "I still don't think this is feasible-"

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Makoa interrupted, "You've been part of the Elserich School, no? I heard they practice a lot of foresight and future vision magic..." he informed.

"How did you know about that?" Ying asked in confusion, "I haven't told anyone about that, other than Fernando."

"I know... Sha Lin still thinks you're an exotic performer." Makoa chuckled, "But I saw your scrolls and your books, I know that seal from anywhere. Heck, I was around when that school was founded." he commented. "Now, if you want to calm your spirits, why not just cheat a little a peak into the future?"

"I don't know..." Ying murmured, "I don't think I am that skilled, last time I tried it it gave me a terrible headache for a whole day..." she sighed and looked at her mirror.

"If you love Fernando..." Makoa mumbled.

Ying sighed and thought of what she could see of her future with the knight, if she had one at least. Using her united conscious efforts, the elf raised her mirror in front of her eyes and started to chant something in the Archaic Elf Tongue.  
"Illusory Mirror...  
Give me sight... Beyond Sight!"

The mirror expanded to a large size, only slightly smaller than Makoa.

Ying groaned as the strain of the magic was getting to her, but she powered through and started to receive visions only she saw.

Makoa stood to the side and then was relieved when Ying started to calm down, then sighed when she opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"So..." the kappa spoke, "did you see any-"

"Oh!" Ying looked at the sun, "We'll never make it in time if you all started your travel in the morning."

"Oh... are you wrong." Makoa chuckled, "I may be slow climbing up mountains, but dear, just watch me when I go down them." he smirked and tied his anchor chain around his shell, then laid on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ying asked as Makoa retreated into his shell.

"Hop on the top and grab the chain tight!" Makoa's head popped out, "Come on!" he urged her.

Ying nodded and hovered to the top of the shell, then grabbed the chain like a harness.

"Ready or not, here we gooo!" Makoa kicked the groaned behind him, propelling himself forward and down the mountain.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Androxus descended onto the group's previous campsite at the snowy peak as a black mass.  
The demon grabbed a handful of snow and sniffed it.

"Fernando..." he growled lowly and crushed the ice, then made it melt with his rage.

The fiend then transformed into a black mass and shot up into the sky in a whirlwind.

00000000

Makoa and Ying walked down the trail that the former had previously gone down.  
"I got this far." the kappa pointed to the spot on the trail where he had thrown up, "Look."

"Uh..." Ying murmured, then saw the purple liquid, "Wait a minute..." she used her mirror to scan it, "That's poison." she informed.

"I knew it!" Makoa clenched his fist, "That Skye! I knew she was nothing but trouble!" he was going to advance, but was stopped when Ying tapped his shoulder.

"Look." Ying pointed to a figure walking down the trail, "Is that-"

It was Sha Lin, who seemed filled with despair.

"Sha Lin!" Makoa called out, and the two caught up with him, "Hey!"

"What's wrong?" Ying asked the archer, who was sobbing.

"Tell your elf friend!" Sha Lin yelled back, "She used me!" he screamed, "She used me!"

"What are you talking about?" Makoa asked the archer, "Who used yo-"

"Skye!" Sha Lin yelled, "She played me like a fiddle! She never loved me!" he growled, "She loves Fernando!" he stomped the ground.

"That's what we're trying to stop." Ying clenched her fist, "We must save Fernando from her... I must save Fernando."

"Well... tis' going to be hard then!" Sha Lin responded, "Fernando is all flirty with her!" he growled, "We should just ditch them!"

"No!" Ying responded, "I will not let Fernando fall to her clutches! I love him!"

"But does he love you?" Sha Lin shot back.

Ying stood silent.

"That's right..." Sha Lin growled, "Love is nothing but an illusion... I'm going home..." he spat on the ground and started to walk away.

"Am I going to have to knock some sense into you too?" Makoa spoke, "Hey kid, come and listen."

"Don't." Sha Lin stopped in his tracks, "Call me... a kid!" he turned and pointed at him.

"Look." Makoa was pleased he got the man's attention, "In my 300 years experience I know one thing. Women are special creatures." he informed, "And sure one may use you, but another one will come around eventually."

"Yeah right." Sha Lin scoffed, "Screw you, I'm going home."

"Huh..." Ying sighed in defeat, "Come on Makoa."

"No no." Makoa smirked, "I know how to get through to youths." he chuckled, "Well Ying, I guess we just have to go and beat up Skye all by ourselves." he said aloud.

Sha Lin paused, "Wait." he turned, "What did you just say?"

"We have to stop Skye from taking Fernando. And I know she is not going to go down peacefully." Makoa answered as he clenched his fists.

"So you're telling me... you may hit Skye..." Sha Lin asked, the kappa nodded, "Well..." the archer smirked.

"I mean, you said you were leaving so... Bye-"

"Wait!" Sha Lin yelled, "I want to show that two timing elf a piece of my mind!" he clenched his fist and joined them, "That's right. I'll punch her square in the face!" he walked onwards.

"Wow." Ying said in shock.

"300 years of experience, darling." Makoa chortled, "300 years of experience."

00000000

Fernando panted as he and Skye reached a great tree in the middle of the woods, "I hope this is the place..." he mumbled and looked at Skye for assurance.

"Uh... it has to be." Skye answered, "it's the only type of this nature here." she said, and the two walked up the wooden steps that led up to an entry way directly into the tree.

"Hold on..." Fernando panted as he looked back to the sky, the dusk started to take over, "Ah.." he walked up the steps behind her.

"Ah ha!" Skye exclaimed as she saw a large hall in front of her, then saw the a throne at the far end with an altar in front of it, "See, this must be the Wizard's hall."

"Right..." Fernando took a deep breath, "But where is the Wizard?" he looked around and stepped in, "Hello? Amigo?" he called out, but only got echoes in return.

"I guess he's not here..." Skye shrugged her shoulders, "Oh... it's not a big deal." she grabbed Fernando, "We can wait here and see if he comes back tomorrow." she smiled and held his chin.

"No... Fernando must be cured now." Fernando spoke, "Ying, do you kn-" he paused when he saw Ying was not with them, "Ying? Ying?"

"She probably doesn't know where he is either." Skye scoffed, "Relax, dear, just set camp in here and we'll wait for tomorrow."

"No." Fernando ignored her and jogged outside, "Where is she?" he turned to face the elf.

Skye did not respond.

"Ying!" Fernando yelled, "YING!" he turned again, only to see Skye aiming her wrist weapon at him.

"If I cannot have you without Ying invading your mind." the elf woman growled, "I will make you love me." she fired a bolt that struck Fernando in the shoulder.

"AGH!" Fernando yelled and fell down the steps, "AUGH!" he yelled as he felt his shoulder burn in pain.

"Wek Wek Frog poison." Skye jumped down and landed next to him, "I have the antidote right here..." she murmured and knelt, "The poison will burn you for the rest of your life if you don't have it."

Fernando tried to stand up, but the pain was too much.

"If you want the antidote, you must swear to me that I will be your beloved forever." Skye stepped on the man's back, "I will be by your side, I will share in your fame, your honor, and your power." she growled.

"Ne-Never..." Fernando groaned, "Fernando will not... be toyed like that!" he tried to stand up.

"Very well." Skye growled and aimed another dart, "I'll give you anot-" she stopped when a dark twister landed in front of them.  
"What's this?" she asked, then saw the black mass die down and reveal Androxus.

"Fernando..." the demon spoke deeply as he caught sight of the knight, "I have come to Kill you..." he aimed his guns.

"No!" Skye stepped forward, "This is my man and I will no- AAH!" she screamed when Androxus shot her.

"Ah!" Fernando shot up, "Fiend! You... came back!" he winced, the poison still taking a toll on his body, as was the coming night.

"The angel of Death never misses his targets..." Androxus growled and aimed his guns, then blasted Fernando.

"ARGH!" Fernando tried his best to block the blows with his shield, but in his weak state could not muster up the strength to do so and was knocked down.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Androxus cackled, then saw Skye stand up once more, "Perish!" he blasted a beam of green magic.

"GYAH!" Skye screamed and was sent crashing into a large root.

"Ha... Ha..." Fernando stood up once more, "Fernando will never surrender..." he looked at the demon.

"You seem to be different from the last time I met you..." Androxus chuckled as he noticed Fernando's weaker build, "Last time, I couldn't even look at you directly..."

"Same here... you're still ugly, amigo." Fernando joked, then received a well deserved blast to the chest, "GRAH!" the man yelled and sprawled on the ground.

"Now... Like the dragon... I will consume yo- WHAT!?" Androxus yelled when he was suddenly snagged by an anchor.  
"WAH!"

"Turtles, Dragons." Makoa spoke as he held Androxus in front of him, "We're all animals." he blasted the fiend with a cannon ball.

"SYAAHH!" Androxus screeched and was sent crashing into a tree.

"Fernando!" Ying gasped in horror when she saw the knight on the ground, "Makoa, Sha Lin!" she turned to her allies, "I have to get him to the Ent Wizard!"

"We got you covered, buttercup!" Sha Lin smirked and aimed his bow at Androxus, "Go!"

Ying nodded and hovered over to Fernando, then used her magic to raise him up and take him up the stairs.

 **00000000**

Androxus cracked his neck as he hovered over to Makoa and Sha Lin.  
"Well well... you two peasants again..." he growled.

"Can't say it's a pleasure either." Sha Lin smirked as he saw the demon land, "Let's just cut the chit chat and get to the part of the story where you die."

"Hehehehehe." Androxus cackled, "Unfortunately for you... that is not going to happen." he pulled out his guns and shot the archer in a quick draw.

"HAR!" Sha Lin groaned as he was sent into the brush.

"Ha!" Makoa turned and was about to fire, but was uppercutted and kicked into a tree.

"This... is going to be more fun that I thought..." Sha Lin chuckled as he wiped blood off his lip.

* * *

 **Howdy. How's it going, y'all?  
I hope you are enjoying this story. Please review and wait for the climactic finale on the Next Episode of Drogoz Ball Z!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Knight to Remember**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Ying tried to concentrate as hard as she could in order to summon the Ent Wizard, but the screams of Sha Lin and the groans of Makoa outside were distracting her.

"Please... Ent Wizard... My friends are in deep trouble." the Illusionist spoke, "Please save the only man I believe can save us now... and the only man I truly love." she looked up to the throne.

Silence.

Aside from the battle outside, the inside of the Tree Hall was dead silent.

"Ent Wizard, please... if you don't help Fernando... I don't know what I would, I don't know what my friends would do. We are all in grave danger. Please help us... help me... Help Fernando."

Suddenly, a sprout appeared on the altar, and that sprout rapidly grew into a shoot, and that shoot into a tree, and that tree into an Ent.

The Great Ent Wizard had appeared.  
"Who has woken me?!" he proclaimed, "The Great and Powerful Grover!?" the ent raised his ax to the air.

"It was me... Great Ent Wizard." Ying bowed, "Please, I need your magic to save my... my love." she looked at Fernando, who was on the ground in front of her.

Grover looked at the knight, then at the elf.  
"Is that all you require from me?"

"Yes... that is my only wish. Then you can return to your slumber." Ying answered.

"Very well." Grover raised his arms up and caused a glowing aura to envelop the knight, "The spirits do not rest..." he called out.

00

Androxus paused when he sensed the vast magical power that was being used nearby, "What is that!?" he yelled and looked inside the Tree.

"Your fight is with me!" Sha Lin yelled as he aimed his bow and fired, only to have his arrow caught midair, "HYAH!"

The demon caught the other arrow and knocked the archer back into Makoa, sending the two tumbling back.

00

Ying stepped back and saw the curse shoot out of Fernando, then saw that all his wounds and armor were being healed.

"There." Grover said and set down Fernando, "Now I shall return to my slumb-"

"WAIT!" a voice screeched, causing the illusionist to gasp in shock.  
Androxus flew in and grabbed the hold of the altar.

Grover paused and then looked at the demon.  
"What do you require?"

"I want power!" Androxus called out, "Give me a magical power the likes of which has never been seen!"

Grover nodded, "Very well."

"No!" Ying cried out, but it was too late.

The Ent Wizard launched a dark beam upon the demon, which exuded a deluge of magical power that overwhelmed Ying's senses.

Androxus laughed and beheld his newfound power.  
"Thanks..." he saw as Grover descended back into the tree.

"Fernando!"

"The one and Only!" Fernando stood up, shocking Ying, who had to turn around to see him.

"Fernando!" Ying called out, "Oh.. you're ok!" she hugged him.

"Of course I am." Fernando chuckled,"For my beauty, I am always ok." he grinned.

"Your what-"

"Watch out!" Fernando blocked a magic blast Androxus had launched, "Get behind me, Ying! I do not want to see my beauty hurt!"

"YOU WILL DIE!" Androxus blasted a beam that knocked Fernando out of the Tree Hall, "HA HA!" he flew out to chase him.

"ARGH!" Fernando groaned as he landed outside, standing up to see Skye and Sha Lin knocked out.

"Ha... Ha..." Makoa panted, "You're back.." he chuckled.

"It takes more than a tiny curse to take out Fernando." the knight responded, then turned his focus to the hovering Androxus, "And it takes more than a cocky demon as well!" he aimed his lance and launched a ball of fire.

Androxus took the hit and launched another beam down.

"HRAH!" Fernando avoided it.

"Fernando!" Ying appeared and launched an imprisoning ring that captured Androxus, "Strike him!"

"Alright!" Fernando said and jumped up, only to be taken back when Androxus broke the ring and then punched him back down.

"Ha!" Ying gasped and launched spells at the demon.

"Hrrrr." Androxus deflected them away, "You little nuisance!" he built up a ball of dark magic and aimed it at her, "PREPARE TO DIE-"

"HOU YI! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH OF YOUR ARROWS!" a voice yelled and a fiery arrow shot like a missile and scored a direct hit on the demon.

"RAH!" Androxus screeched and was sent crashing into the ground.

"Did..." Sha Lin spoke, "Did I do good?" he panted before he collapsed.

"Yes." Makoa responded, then hooked the downed Androxus, "Get him!" he dragged him close to Fernando.

"I do!" Fernando sprung into action and struck the demon with his lance, then charged and burned him, "HYAH!" he ran straight towards a tree.

"Hrrr.." Androxus regained consciousness and caught the man's lance in his hands, "RAH!" he planted his feet, causing Fernando to stop violently.

"Ah- GACK!" Fernando gasped.

"Fernando!" Ying screamed when a dark blade had cut through the man, "AHHH!" she shrieked when Androxus drove multiple barrages of bullets as well.

"Ah... AH..." the knight groaned and released his lance, then tumbled down.

"Fernando!" Makoa saw that the demon was going to drive one last bullet into the knight so he rolled and used his shell to take the hit, "ARGH!" he screeched and fell on his cracked shell.

"Hrmph... enough nuisances!" Androxus kicked Makoa into a tree, putting the kappa out of the battle, then turned to the struggling knight.

"Ying... Ying..." Fernando used all his might to turn towards Ying, who was flying towards him, "Please... go away!" he cried out, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

Androxus shot the Ying that was coming towards him, then turned his sights to his greatest kill.

"Stop!" Fernando yelled, "I don't want you to get hurt-"

Ying suddenly appeared next to him.  
"Neither do I."

Androxus fired, hitting Ying instead of his intended target.

"Ah..." Ying gasped as she felt the sharp pain on her back, "Fer... Fer... Fer..." she stammered and started to become limp.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Fernando yelled and sat up, "YING!" he cried and held the elf close to his chest.

"Boo hoo..." Androxus chuckled as he reloaded his gun, "Shame... but at least you'll see her soon..." he cackled and aimed his weapon at the knight's head.

Fernando held Ying close.  
"Why... Why was I so dumb?!" he growled, "Why did Fernando not see?! I was too cocky to accept anyone, yet you withstood! Ying!"

"RAHHH!" Makoa rose suddenly and used an ancient power to throw Androxus off balance, "You will see my true power!" he roared and struck the fiend with his anchor.

"AGH!" Androxus screeched and hit a tree.

"TAKE THIS!" Makoa drove the demon further with his anchor, "AND THIS AND THIS!"

Fernando stood up, holding Ying in his arms.

"RAH!" Makoa gave one last strike, then his power subsided, "AHGGH!" he was subsequently shot by the demon, who emerged from the tree only moderately damaged.

"A valiant effort." Androxus muttered as he dusted off his cloak, "But nevertheless... not enough." he looked at the kappa, who gave a few last movements before he went unconscious.

"NO!" Sha Lin gave one last yell and aimed the last arrow in his quiver, "Fernando! Run!" he growled as he fumbled about, "I will call upon Hou Yi, to give me the aim true and the kill sure!" he gnashed his teeth as his last arrow gained a fire around it.

Androxus, cocky, stood still, "Is that your best shot?" he asked, taunting the archer.

"Don't underestimate me!" Sha Lin smirked, "SUN PIERCER!" he yelled and fired the arrow, which released the visage of a flaming bird as it traveled through the sky.

The demon cackled, "BRING IT O- Huh!?" he gasped when he noticed the arrow's true power.  
But too late, the flaming weapon pierced his chest and exploded with a blazing fireball.

"Here...we go... again..." Sha Lin murmured as he saw his allied knight on his knees, "Run... Fernand... oh..." he fainted with a thud.

Fernando looked at the sad sight around him.  
"Amaterasu... please... give me the strength to save these people..." he looked up to the sky, "Please... I do not wish to fail everyone when they need a protector the most... Amaterasu..."

00000000

A phone rang inside a Japanese style house.

"Can you get it?" a woman said as she was curling her hair.

The phone continued ringing,

"Can you get it!? I'm busy!" the woman yelled again, then the sound of footsteps resonated through the house.

The phone stopped ringing but the strong footstep commenced once more, ending when the door to the woman's room swung open.

"It's for you, idiot!" a Japanese man with a long mustache and a blue robe stepped in with the phone.

"Hang up, it's already night." the woman responded, "Don't these guys know I am the goddess of the sun? Why are they calling me at night for?" she continued curling.

"It's from a Fernando Octavo Hernando Coronado Fulano Mengano Zutano y Perengano." the man grunted, "He says it's urgent, Amaterasu."

The woman stopped what she was doing and turned, "What are you doing just standing there? Give it to me, idiot!" she reached out, "Stop playing around with my calls, Susano!"

The man growled and threw the phone at her, "See you at mom's house." he snarled and slammed the door.

00000000

Fernando looked up to the sky, then felt Androxus stand behind him.

The demon snarled in anger as he pulled out the flaming arrow from his body, a black mass regenerating the gaping hole that was made by the fireball.  
"I can't say it's a shame..." Androxus spoke, his voice a bit hoarse, "I've been looking forward to taking you out." he aimed his gun to the back of his head.

"My goddess is smiling at me, demon." Fernando responded, "Can you say the same?" he asked.

Androxus grunted and cocked his gun, then noticed a most peculiar sight.  
It started to get brighter.

"How many sun deities does it take to change the sun?" Fernando chuckled, "Apparently, just one."

Androxus turned to see that the sun was not setting, instead it was rising back up!

"What in the world?" Androxus stammered as he saw the sun rise higher and higher.

"There's only one person in the world that I will admit is sexier than I." Fernando stood up, his armor glowing, "And that is Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and sexiness." he smirked.

"Huh!?" Androxus turned to see a glowing blossom emblem on the man's back, "What is going on!?" he stepped back.

"I mean, if I was god I would so hook up with Amaterasu." Fernando turned to face him, "Black hair, glowing skin, majestic figure? You know who else has that, demon?"

Androxus saw as Fernando's eyes started to glow.

"You think I was going to say Fernando." Fernando chuckled, "But in actuality I was going to say Ying. And you know what happened to Ying?" he asked.

Androxus started to shoot Fernando, but his bullets just ricochet off.

"You struck her down. You struck down Ying. And Turtle Man. And my Oriental Friend." Fernando told him, "And unfortunately for you, amigo... That makes Fernando angry."

"Why don't you just die!" Androxus pulled out to guns and tried his entire onslaught on him, "Die, you tin can!" he roared.

Fernando's eye twitched.

"And Tin can... oooh..." his face changed, "Now you have made Fernando very angry..." he clenched his fist and then punched the demon in the face...

* * *

 **Now it's getting Spicy!  
Please Review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Knight to Remember  
Chapter 16**

* * *

"RAHHH!" Androxus screamed, but flipped and landed, "I see.. Your power sure has increased... interesting." he wiped green blood from his face, "I am going to have to get serious..." he clenched his fists and called upon a hellish power.

Fernando growled and looked at Ying, who was knocked out on the ground.  
"Let me protect you..." he said and picked her up.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" Androxus screeched and dashed forward.

"Ha!" Fernando threw Ying in order to protect her, "NO!" he raised his shield and repelled the demon's horrible claw strikes.

"I WILL TEAR THROUGH STEEL AND FLESH!" the demon tried his hardest to break Fernando's shield, but was blasted back when a blossom emblem appeared and blasted him with a bright beam of light.

"Fernando calls upon the Amaterasu Skill: FLAME CHARGER!" Fernando yelled and raised his lance, then engulfed it in its own flames, "HRAH!" he charged forward.

Androxus barely recovered from the previous attack only to be struck by this one, "RAHHH!" the demon screeched and was slammed into the Tree Hall's steps.

Fernando growled and removed his lance, "I will render your head from your shoulders- DWAH!" he was blasted by a quick draw on part of the Demon.

"DEATH WILL CONSUME YOU!" Androxus aimed his revolvers, which gained a demonic covering, "DIE!" he blasted arcane blasts of pure magic.

Fernando raised his shield, but the first blast cracked the blossom emblem that provided the first line of defense.  
"AH!" the knight experienced knockback, which allowed him to be overwhelmed by the subsequent blasts.

Androxus grunted as he saw his foe on the ground, "I will end you-"

Fernando stood up and revealed his armor had absorbed the rest of the blows.  
"You did good. I can almost see a piece of myself in you." he taunted and raised his lance, "Too bad you're not as handsome as Fernando or maybe I could see the whole thing in you."

The demon converted his left arm into a green dragon one, "Behold the demon's fury!" he roared and charged with the demonic arm leading.

Fernando once again raised his shield, but it was no use.

The foul demon had penetrated his defenses and punched him in the chest, then took him across to an exposed cliff.

"DIE!" Androxus released his grasp and saw as the knight fell down the cliff.

"AH!" Fernando yelled as he saw the ocean below him.

"Sleep with the fishes..." the demon chuckled as his foe plummeted down, "So lo- WHAT?!" he saw a large mirror suddenly appear under him.

"WOAH!" Fernando yelled as he went through the mirror and suddenly appeared back on firm land.

"What is going on!?" the nearby Androxus yelled, then turned to see Fernando and Ying, "Huh!?"

"Heh... heh..." Ying panted as she retrieved her mirror, "You didn't see that one coming, did you?" she taunted and looked at Fernando, "You still have to marry me, there's no way you can drown." she smiled.

Fernando grinned, but then turned to block a blast with his shield, "Get out of here, Ying!" he told her as Androxus continued his assault, "Take Kappa and Archer with you!" he strained to hold the assault.

"I can't leave you!" Ying growled, then hovered above him.

The demon saw as the illusionist looked down on him, "What are you doing?" he was about to aim his revolver at her, but then noticed that there were four more Yings at ground level- two on Fernando's left and the other two at his right.

Ying spun around and made her mirror hover above her.

Fernando was mesmerized by the movements, but shook his head and took note of Androxus aiming his revolver.

"HRAH!" the knight shot out a fireball, stunning the demon before he attacked.

"AGH!" Androxus growled and regained his stance, only to see Ying had extended her arms sky high, her mirror still above her.

"Illusory Mirror!" Ying yelled as the size of the mirror expanded, "Give me power beyond power!" she chanted.

The Ying Illusions turned towards the mirror and extended their arms to it, blasting small blue beams of magic.

"HYAAAHH!" the illusionist launched a large concentrated beam from the mirror.

"ARGGHHH!" Androxus was blasted away by the attack and sent flying off the cliff.

Ying sighed and descended, "Ha.. Ha..." she panted and fell to her knees once she touched down, "Wow..."

"You did great." Fernando spoke and knelt next to her, "Ying..." he picked her up, "I love y-"  
he stopped when the ground started to shake, then saw a large black serpent arise from the waters.

The serpent had Androxus's skull like head and screeched like the vilest of demons. It was massive, easily surpassing the entire height of the cliff it had fell off of.

"FERNANDO..." the Androxus serpent screeched, "THIS IS MY TRUE POWER!"

Ying stood aghast as she saw the vile demon charge up a green magic around his serpentine body, "Fernando!"

Fernando looked back at her and saw her trembling eyes.  
"Damsel in distress?" he grinned, "Well... Fernando will be there." he raised his shield.

"In the simplest times to the Dire Need." he clenched his shield hand tight.

Androxus screeched as let out two green beams from his eyes, both aimed at the knight.

"I will not die..." Fernando spoke as he started to glow as bright as the sun, then let down his lance and held Ying tight, "NOT YET!" he braced for the impact.

The two beams collided with the knight's shield and reflected off.

"HRAHHHHH!" Fernando yelled as he used all his might to keep his stance, "HYAH!" he broke the entire attack.

"WHAT?!" the demon screeched as Fernando stood strong, "HOW?!" he roared.

Fernando grinned, "Look above you." he merely said.

The serpent turned to the sky, then saw the midday sun hovering high above him, "HUH?!"

Fernando was now at his apex, the zenith of the sun empowering him greatly to the point that Ying was knocked out by the sheer amount of light he expelled.

"AHORA SI!" the knight raised his lance to the sun, which gained a blossom emblem on it, "You will feel the power of FERNANDO!" he aimed his lance.

A brief glimpse of Amaterasu's visage appeared behind the knight.

The lance launched a power beam of sunlight that easily pierced the serpent's large body, then a lightning bolt descended from a storm cloud and dealt calamitous damage.

Androxus exploded in a black mass.

00000000

"Susano!" Amaterasu growled as he saw the god chuckled, "That was my kill!" she shook her fist as the black smoke dissipated into nothing.

"What?" Susano shrugged his shoulders as he saw the storm cloud that had launched the lightning disappear, "It's my job to kill large serpents, or have you forgotten?" he smirked.

Amaterasu growled and dissipated in sunlight.

 **00000000**

Fernando saw as Amaterasu herself touched down on the ground, the knight bowing in reverence as she revealed her majestic glory.

"My lady." he bowed.

"Fernando, Knight of Sun Spire and Blessed Crusader for Me." Amaterasu spoke as she touched the man's head, "Thank you for thinking so highly of me... I am truly honored to have someone as faithful as you..." she said.

"I am only a humble knight, by self appointment." Fernando mumbled uneasily.

"But a knight regardless." Amaterasu told him, "Not just any knight... my knight."

Fernando blushed, "My lady... I am but a mere mortal. You are a magnificent, and may I add, sexy, goddess." he said.

Amaterasu chuckled, "Well... do not flirt with me... Do that with your beloved." she pointed to Ying, who was barely starting to wake up, "She loves you more than I."

"Ouch..." Fernando held his chest comically.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck nearby and Susano appeared.

"Amaterasu, mother is waiting for you to get back to dinner." the god spoke as he twirled his gargantuan sword.

"Hold on, Susano." Amaterasu growled, "Look, I was just talking to my faithful worshiper. I bet you do not have one like him." she smirked.

"I do too!" Susano growled, "What's so special about this punk anyways?" he grunted, "Besides that I personally had to intervene to save his backside?"

"He's fights for others... unlike you-"

"You take that back!" Susano pointed at her, "Now I'm not going call you again, next time mother will have you!" he shook his fist.

"Agh..." Amaterasu growled, "Excuse my brother and I." she told Fernando, "He's a jerk and I must get going..."

"It's alright." Fernando bowed.

"You know I hate mother's bone soup..." Amaterasu groaned as she ascended in a ray of light.

"Me too... but I'm not complaining." Susano responded as he ascended in a storm cloud.

"Oh you did!" Amaterasu shot back, "Last time!"

"That's because she left a skull in mine!" Susano responded, and the argument continued until it was not longer heard.

 **00000000**

 **00000000**

Fernando looked at Ying, Sha Lin, Makoa, and Skye.

"How did we do, captain?" Sha Lin asked as he looked around, "I don't see that baddie in sight."

"I'm pretty sure you took care of him." Makoa cheered.

"Well... I told you, not even a demon can defeat Fernando." Fernando grinned, then turned to face Ying, "But I know one person who can." he knelt in front of Ying.

"Fernando?"

"I never thought a man of my caliber could fall in love." Fernando spoke, "But the more I spent around you the more I know this knight could not go about alone. Even the great Fernando needs someone by his side..." he held her hand. "Whether it be allies...or more."

Suddenly, Skye disappeared into thin air in an instant.

Fernando saw the disappearance but continued, "Ying... you swore to me that you would get me healed and then we could be together. Well... I am here to tell you, I wholeheartedly agree."

Ying smiled that tender smile that always struck a chord with the knight.

"Oh Fernando..."

"Fernando wishes to spend his life with his beauty." Fernando reached in his knapsack and pulled out his last rose, "Do you accept?"

Ying cried, "Yes."

"But please understand I will still call Amaterasu the sexiest woman alive." Fernando joked.

"Oh you..." Ying giggled and hovered up to kiss him.

Makoa cheered, then turned to see Sha Lin was walking away.

"Love just ain't for me, turtlebrain." the archer spoke, "Have a nice life, you two." he waved as he kept on walking.

"Er hem!" Fernando cleared his throat.  
"I believe my little archer friend still has a life favor to give me." he chuckled...


	17. Chapter 17

**A Knight to Remember  
Final Chapter**

* * *

"I can't believe we have to come here." an old Japanese man growled, the old Japanese woman next to him elbowing him in the gut, "Rrrr.." he growled.

"Silence, will you?" the woman grumbled and turned to see Fernando and Ying in front of them.

"Yeah, be quiet." Sha Lin told the two as he watched the ceremony, "Boy... this is one life favor I had to complete..." he nodded.

"Fernando, do you take Ying's hand?" Fernando spoke as he looked at Ying, "To protect her, and make her feel special like I?"

"Of course." the knight grinned.

"So he's his own priest." the old man said, "And you say I'm cocky, Ama."

"And Ying?" Fernando continued, "do you take Fernando's glorious and mighty hand, to join with him, love him, adore him, work for him- Oof!" he was kicked in the shin by Ying, "Yeah. That."

"I don't want to be with anyone else." Ying smiled.

"Well I now proclaim myself, the happiest knight alive." Fernando spoke and leaned forward, then kissed Ying.

The crowd cheered.

"When do we go back?" the old man looked at his wrist, "Ares told me he was going to arm wrestle me." he informed, "And I really want those fifty bucks."

"Just be happy for once, Susa." the woman responded, "You're so into your fights and combat that you don't stop to smell the roses." she picked up a rose that was thrown.

The old man grabbed the rose, "I'm touched, really." he looked at it, "But what would mother think, Ama?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up." the woman rolled her eyes and continued clapping, "Say, you said you were meeting Ares later?" she asked.

"Yeah." the man responded.

"I think I may have the perfect gift for him." the woman nodded as she looked at Fernando's shining armor.

 **00000000**

Fernando walked with Ying, Makoa, and Sha Lin down the beach in front of their large villa.  
"What did Fernando tell you? The sunniest one here!" the knight told Ying as he pointed to their seaside house.

"Step 2 is complete." Ying smiled, "Now Step 3. How many children do you want?" she asked and walked in front of him.

"You need to give her kids, man." Sha Lin chuckled, "Your life expectancy is 60 while hers is 400. Who else will take care of her?" he taunted and then kicked a seashell.

"My little archer friend, what goes on in Fernando's bedroom is none of your concern." Fernando grumbled, "But let me ask my beauty how many she would like." he turned to Ying.

"Hm... Six." Ying responded.

Fernando's eyes shot open, "Que?"  
"Turtle man, how fast can elves run?"

"Hmm?" Makoa turned to Fernando, "What do you mean-"

Fernando suddenly took off.

"Hrrr..." Ying growled, "Every meter you get farther I add one more kid!" she called out, causing the knight to stop in his tracks.

"You dare blackmail Fernando-" Fernando paused as Ying crossed her arms, "Uh... Ok." he walked back and faced her, "My beauty, do you not think 6 is too many?" he asked her.

"No." Ying shook her head, "People must see how much you love me." she informed.

"Ooook." Sha Lin spoke, "I need to get a few images out of my head now." he murmured and grabbed a shell, "Don't think I can hide in here."

"It's settled!" Ying clapped her hands, "Six kids! Thank you, Fernando!" she smiled and kissed him.

"What were you telling me about elf attachment, amigo?" Fernando groaned at Makoa.

"Neither hell nor high water will make her affection wane." Makoa responded, "Think of imprinting, like birds... I'm afraid she's like that until you die." he chortled as the four walked up the steps.

The villa was nice and cozy.  
Something Ying would definitely enjoy.

Sha Lin looked around as the others continued talking, "Hey!" he called out, "I forgot to give you your present." he reached in his knapsack and pulled out a small statue.

"Now you remember?" Fernando asked.

"Yeah, I saw your little altar there and remembered." Sha Lin spoke, "I couldn't find Ama-Ama-Ama whatever her name is, but the merchant said this was close enough." he showed the statue of a man with an Asian hat and a long sword.

The archer walked to the altar and set down the statue next to one of Amaterasu.

"Look, they look like a couple." he chuckled.

00000000

Amaterasu looked up as she was reading a magazine, shuffling in her recliner uneasily.

Susano, who was lying on a nearby sofa, noticed this sudden movement.  
"What is it, idiot?"

"I feel as if someone... somewhere..." Amaterasu looked around, "Just tried to make us a couple..."

Susano grumbled, "Shut up!" he threw the remote at her, "Stop speaking foolishness!" he growled.

"AM I GOING TO HAVE TO COME UP THERE!?" a shriek sounded from under them, causing the two to clear their throats and fall silent.

"No, Mother!" the two responded and stood silent, but still scowled at each other.  
And for a few moments, it was nearly dead silent aside from the television Susano was watching.

"Say." Amaterasu broke the silence as she saw a car commercial on the TV, "What does a little sister ride?" she smirked, "A Nii-san."

"YOU PIECE OF-" Susano erupted out of his seat, "GET BACK HERE!" he chased Amaterasu up the stairs.

 **00000000**

Sha Lin saw the two statues tremble a bit, causing an uneasy feeling to fill his mind.  
"Uh... I'm just going to ignore I saw that." he gulped and turned to the gang.

"I only wish to defend my Ying, my children, and my property before all else!" Fernando told Makoa and raised up his lance, "And nothing will stop Fernando!"

"Nothing will stop us, you mean." Ying held his hand.

Fernando grinned, "Of course." he held her close, "From Sunrise to sunset, I will defend you and all those who need it." he looked out to the patio and saw the setting sun.

"I swore to it, and Fernando swears to it again..."

* * *

 **This was quite a trip. For my first Paladins fic it wasn't too bad.  
There is a sequel in the works, however.  
I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, and HAVE A BLESSED DAY, y'all!**


End file.
